The Welsh of the Jade Mountains
by Classic Mecraphone
Summary: Asia is sent as a sacrifice to the Crimson King, the Angel Irina being sent along to ensure that she reaches her destination unharmed. Needless to say, nothing at all goes according to plan and they end up as captives/roomates with an insanely powerful Dragon. A Yokai Princess was just icing on the cake. CANCELLED, UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Welsh and the Maidens

Two figures stood in silence, a silence that bordered on oppressive.

For one of the individuals, at least. The other appeared to be the very definition of 'cool and collected'.

The less composed one was a Human of advanced age, easily in his late 60's with skin the consistency of tanned leather. Despite his rugged appearance, the priestly robes he wore and the compassion evident in his eyes turned what would be a harsh visage into something fatherly, comforting.

The only other occupant was a young woman of stunning beauty. Pale, smooth skin with a mane of golden hair that fell to just below her spine, the nun's habit she wore fitting like a second skin, as if she had been born into the garb that identified her faith.

But the most alluring aspect of this girl was her eyes. Bright emerald in coloration, they were the eyes of a puppy. Inquisitive, innocent...and capable of unnatural levels of focus, should something draw their attention.

The older man was Vasco Strada, a retired Exorcist and head of the city known as Vatican's Holy Church branch. All Humans of the faith that resided there answered to him and him alone, a hierarchy that protected the susceptible from the advances of Demons, Devils, Fallen Angels and other Supernatural creatures that wished to exploit it's citizenry.

And he was _not_ happy.

The woman was Asia Argento, Vatican's prize idol and consistent Miracle worker. Blessed with a power from their Father in Heaven himself, Argento could heal almost any ailment or sickness that plagued those who fell under her aegis, brought back to near perfect health with her 'Sacred Gear' _Twilight Healing_.

And, despite the severity of the news provided to her, was noticeably unconcerned.

"Asia...I'm sorry. But at this point...there is nothing I can do. The rest of the Church has spoken and while there is no shortage of dissenters...without direct intervention from Heaven, I cannot disobey."

An understanding and sympathetic smile was the nun's only reply to the gruff-even _depressed_ -tones of Strada.

"Do not blame yourself, Father Strada. I'm sure you did all you could and besides...I cannot in good conscience ignore this crisis facing us. I would have volunteered even had I not been ordered to go."

With a voice that was as gentle, sweet and pure as fresh snow the nun reassured the older man, said man heaving a gigantic sigh in reply.

"Asia, sometimes you're a little _too_ good to be true. Honestly, girl...have you been hiding wings and a Halo from us all this time?"

An amused giggle was the girls only response, cheerfully smiling at her superior even as there was a violent knock on the door to the cozy meeting room they resided in.

"Who is it?"

" _Who do you think? Strada, open the damn door!"_

With a roll of his eyes the elderly man of cloth smoothly rose from his chair-belying his apparent age-and unlocked the bolt, allowing a pair of additional people, a young man and older woman, to enter.

"Sister Griselda, Dulio! What are you two doing here?"

The stern-faced woman who's features could cut solid rock glowered at the nun's genuinely curious words, sharply replying, "We came to see how you were doing, you daft girl. Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine! A little nervous and anxious, perhaps...but for such a noble and good cause I can hardly complain, now can I?"

Her hands were abruptly gathered up in the man's own, his looks a curious mix of both handsome and absentminded as he gently asked, "Asia, are you _sure_ about this? Sister Griselda and I, if we combine our power, might be able to-"

"Dulio, as much as I admire your confidence and willingness to protect your own...the Emerald Emperor is a foe none of us could face and hope to beat, working together or not."

Argento merely nodded in affirmation, smiling affectionately at the young man as she added, "Your offer means the world to me, Dulio...but this is something only I can do. And I am more than willing to do it."

A tired exhalation was the youthful priest's only response, his words morose as he murmured, "I understand that, Asia...and that very same helplessness is what irks me so. It feels as if we are so inadequate that _you_ are the onewho has to shoulder our shortcomings."

The blonde-haired girl puffed out a single cheek, reaching up to pinch her male companion's own as she irritably stated, "Enough of that mopey talk! Where's the almost worryingly cheerful man that makes all the children smile when he makes funny faces for them?"

A melancholic smile graced Dulio's features, his tone grateful as he replied, "I will truly miss you, sister..."

A quick hug and whisper of, "Me too, brother." brought an end to the moment, Vasco Strada shaking his head before almost embarrassedly stating, "You shall set off for the Jade Mountains tomorrow morning, Asia."

"Understood, father."

"..."

"Umm...father? Is something wrong?"

Shifting from foot to foot the elderly Human who had fought and won against all manner of Supernatural beings shyly replied, "Well, Asia...Dragons have a known penchant for liking pure Maidens. And while those robes are a clear sign of the faith...perhaps your chances would be better if you wore something more...elegant?"

The nun adorably tilted her head, the motion more than _slightly_ puppy-like...before she perked up and excitedly asked, "Like a dress? I've never worn a dress before!"

The three other occupants of the room shared looks that were both amused and somewhat sheepish.

"Well...not _quite_ a dress."

* * *

Two figures stared each other down.

One was decay and sliminess incarnate, the other beauty, enthusiasm and purity made real in the flesh.

One of them was not Human.

"Now now, Lady Irina...I understand there has been some unpleasant happenings between us in the past...but you have shown me the way, and I now proudly stand before you as a Cardinal of the Holy Church, a loyal servant made all the more impressive due to your intervention."

The one that wasn't Human did her best to hide a frown.

She wasn't very successful, her six pure-white wings softly shuffling in disquiet.

"Forgive me if this causes you affront, Cardinal Grasso...but three months does strike me as a remarkably short 'penance' period for the severity of the sins you partook of. Embezzling the innocent's hard earned money to line your own pockets, only to spend said money in the pursuit of lust? That is behavior... _unbecoming_ of one of the cloth."

A smile that could not be any more false, apparent even to one as relatively naive and innocent as an Angel.

"I could not agree with you any more, Lady Irina. My gratitude to you for showing me the light allowed me to cast off my distasteful shackles and truly embrace my calling as one of God's messengers. And on the subject of messages..."

The remarkably unnerving man slowly set a wrapped object on the table between them, false smile never faltering so much as a fraction.

"I have received word from Vatican that they require your help, help from an Angel as powerful as yourself, Lady Irina."

Seemingly putting aside her distaste for the man in light of a plea for aid the Angel stepped forward-

-and had to visibly restrain a shudder of distaste.

She knew she was a beautiful creature, she could admit it without the slightest bit of pride or ego to color her tone. Bright chestnut hair that fell to just below her thighs-dressed up in two ponytails or let loose depending on her mood-exotic violet eyes, a fairly sizable chest and slim body, all of it covered by a pure white dress embroidered in gold scripture lines.

Whenever she descended men-and the occasional woman-would gape and admire her. But then they would master themselves as proper followers of the Faith would, or find other activities that took precedence over her appearance. And even when the occasional follower was unable to cease ogling her...there was always something to draw her attention, distract her from the impure thoughts that could potentially lead her to Fall.

Alone in the room with only the untrustworthy man to provide company she began to worry her wings would blacken just by breathing the very same _air_.

"What manner of aid do they require?"

The priorly unsettling smile morphed into one of genuine distaste as Cardinal Grasso explained, "Two days ago, the Crimson King razed a farming community not that far away from Vatican itself to the ground. There was no discernible motive behind the attack and thus it was assumed the nation must have angered the Drake in some manner. To hopefully appease the beast, a pure maiden is being sent to the Jade Mountains as a sacrifice, her death or whatever other fate befalls her ideally placating the Dragon's anger. You are to guide and protect this maiden on her journey to the creature's lair, ensuring that she reaches it without harm."

There was a pregnant silence, the Angel's expression shifting into one of alarm.

The Unlimited Drake was a foe _very_ few beings in the world could hope to challenge and defeat...and if none of them had already stepped in to defend them, it was unlikely they would do so in the foreseeable future. As much as it pained Irina to consign such an innocent soul...there was little choice in the matter.

"Understood, Cardinal. Let us pray for this brave maiden's safe passage to Heaven."

They both closed their eyes and bowed their heads in prayer, dead silence permeating the room.

Only one of them genuinely performed the ritual.

"Amen."

"Indeed. _Amen_."

Violet eyes once more narrowed at the Human's own plain brown ones, the Angel privately resolving to closely watch this 'Holy' man once her more pressing task was accomplished.

"Now, Lady Irina...for the true purpose of why you were chosen for this duty. If you would kindly unwrap the bindings before you?"

Doing as she was requested the chestnut-haired woman pulled apart the wrapping surrounding the mystery object-

-and could not resist raising an eyebrow as she beheld the sword before her. Fairly plan looking, it's only distinguishing feature was an oddly shaped handle in the form of a predator's fang.

"What is the meaning of this, Cardinal?"

Conniving features shifting into ones of mild seriousness, the Human gravely replied, "Vatican has been granted permission from Heaven to perform a somewhat...risky, quest. The blade before you is a Dragonslayer, one forged in much the same manner as Ascalon was. You are to use escorting the maiden as an excuse to get close to the Dragon...and then slay it."

One immaculate eyebrow was raised in skepticism, a frown of uncertainty on perfect beauty.

"Cardinal, why not a more powerful Angel than myself? And this blade does not _feel_ like a Dragonslayer, I can sense very little power in it."

There was an indulgent smile on the older man's face, as if educating a slow child.

The Angel had to resist the urge to scowl at the man for doing so.

"Because, Lady Irina...you are _perfect_ for the task. You are powerful enough that you can carry out the slaying of the Crimson King without faltering...but not so powerful as to make the Dragon wonder why such a high-ranking Angel is escorting such a 'lowly' sacrifice. As for the blade? Come now, Lady Irina. What use is a Dragon slaying blade if it advertises it's presence so blatantly? Once it bites into Draconic flesh it's power and lethality will exponentially increase, thus catching the creature by surprise and allowing you the chance to kill it without retaliation."

The lovely young woman bit back a frown of displeasure, the Cardinal's tone one more often associated with arrogant Fallen belittling a Human than it was one of respect.

She knew how artifacts worked, thank you very much!

"Very well, Cardinal Grosso...I shall depart immediately."

Her eyes narrowed, intent clear for all to see.

"And when I return, Cardinal...I shall ascertain whether you truly are as reformed as you claim to be."

The man merely smiled.

"Of course, Lady Irina. When you return."

* * *

It was a cold day at the front gates leading to Vatican...but that hadn't stopped well over 2000 of the cities 25,000 people from crowding the area, a solemn air giving the coming proceedings more weight than one would expect from an event that promised salvation.

Then again, Vatican was losing it's Holy Maiden, it's shining light in the all too often moments of darkness that plagued their world.

The young woman who gave everything of herself to help and heal others, for no other reason than she believed it was the right thing to do.

Rumor had it almost 6000 had wished to attend, but the city could only afford so many of it's inhabitants to abandon their work. Instead, those that were unable to see the Holy Maiden off in person would be crowded around Magical projection screens, their supervisors more often than not allowing them a respite from work to offer their respect.

In some cases, those very same supervisors would _demand_ that all work be halted, a moment of silence the least they could offer their cities pride and joy.

As for the object of this cities affections, the Holy Maiden herself?

She was having a second thoughts about her upcoming quest. Just perhaps not for the reasons most would have expected.

* * *

"Sister! This is...it's...it's too _nice_. And isn't it a little, umm...revealing?"

Griselda Quarta merely shook her head in nostalgic amusement, watching the younger girl dither and blush as she examined herself in a mirror.

Honestly, she could heal a screaming soldier missing half his face without batting an eye, gently consoling the man into a state of relaxation...but try to put the silly girl in anything other than a plain nightgown or her nun's robes and she turned into a stammering mess.

"Asia, the robes of Heaven's Bride are hardly _revealing_. They are just different from the entirely concealing outfits you are used to."

An adorable pout appeared on the young nun's face.

"And what about them being too _nice?_ This, this...just the fabric itself is more valuable than all the things I've ever owned in my entire life, never mind everything else!"

With a chuckle the older woman raised an eyebrow and cheekily remarked, "Considering you have 'owned' a grand total of perhaps ten objects aside from the desk, chair and bed in your room...that is not saying much, Asia."

An annoyed glare.

"You _know_ what I'm saying, meanie."

Another chuckle from the older of the duo.

"Yes yes, I know. And I think none could wear this dress better than you unless they were the Angels themselves. It suits you."

Emerald eyes gazed doubtfully at themselves as the nun once again appraised her reflection.

The Heaven's Bride was truly an impressive feat of textile and fabric weaving.

A loose Alb was left open down the middle aside from it's clasp, of snow-white coloration that hung off her shoulders and left them bare, held up only by a golden choker that felt like heated water and twice as soft, the thin cords that attached Alb to choker trailing down her collarbone and disappearing into the valley of her slight chest, just the _barest_ hints of cleavage on display.

A modified Chasuble, acting more like a cape as it adorned her bare back, the Alb embarrassingly open to just above her rear for reasons the nun couldn't fathom. Said Chasuble was decorated with the Holy Cross against a pitch-black background, the sigil of Vatican-two Angel wings surrounding a burning bush-proudly on display beneath the cross.

To Asia's immense relief, the Stole was just as modified as the Chasuble, acting more like a massive loincloth as it covered her exposed chest, stomach and more, well... _private parts_.

And it was easily the more extravagant of the pieces. Dark blue-as it was the advent period of the Liturgical year-yet decorated with precious red and green gemstones and embroidered metals, it provided a stark contrast against the virgin white and simple gold of the Alb.

Her legs were exposed aside from leggings that went up to her thigh, the silky white material inlaid with golden scripture lines. The last part of the outfit was surprisingly simple, consisting of golden shoes that arched her foot slightly, raising her height by a tiny margin.

She had been worried that such an unfamiliar shoe would impair her balance and hurt her feet...but either she was a natural, or some form of magic made them more comfortable than even her previously well-worn boots.

"Griselda?"

"Yes, Asia?"

"...Is Heaven actually full of perverts?"

This time the woman laughed. Loudly.

"Oh? And just why would you ask such a thing, Asia?"

A furious blush adorned the younger woman's skin.

"Because if it's even _slightly_ windy my body will be exposed! You said I'm not supposed to wear smallclothes with these, so that's a big problem!"

With a more relaxed chuckle Griselda explained, "You needn't worry, Asia. That dress has strong Magics upon it, it will do it's job. Or did you think an article with the name of 'Heaven's Bride' would so easily sully it's wearer like a simple harlot?"

There was a quiet mumble of, "It's _kinda_ doing that already..." before the blond-haired girl squared her shoulders and announced, "Very well, I'm ready."

* * *

The crowds had been growing more anxious as time passed, worrying rumors that maybe, just _maybe_...the maiden did not wish to become a sacrifice for a Dragon.

Understandable, but then what would they _do?_

These unfounded worries were quickly laid to rest as the main doors to Vatican's church groaned open, revealing the very girl who carried an entire cities worth of hopes and prayers.

Silence fell as the Holy Maiden and her protectors, the warriors Griselda Quarta and Dulio Gesualdo, began to march through the city proper, their footsteps echoing across the cobbled roads.

An outsider to Vatican and it's culture would no doubt be bewildered by the sight of a beautiful girl, dressed like some exotic and expensive mistress, strolling through the interior of the city...with hardly so much as a lustful _glance_ being sent in her direction.

Instead, they would have witnessed hundreds, _thousands_ of people kneeling or clasping their hands in prayer, no words being spoken aside from silent pleas to Heaven for the safety and salvation of the brave girl before them.

After some time had passed the group of three finally approached the main gates, Vasco Strada and several armored guards awaiting them.

With a smile that mixed both pride and sorrow the elderly man gathered Asia into a hug, quietly telling her, "Words cannot describe how proud I am of you, Asia. And even less could express how _sorry_ I am that you must undertake this fate. Were it in my power-"

With a radiant grin the nun cheerily replied, "Now Father, is that any way to say goodbye? Aren't you the one who always says farewells should be joyous occasions, so that the parted wish to see each other all the quicker?"

The man shook his head, nostalgically replying, "Ah yes, I do remember such a man...it seems I must be getting forgetful in my old age."

Dulio snorted, joking, "Sure doesn't _seem_ that way when we spar, Father Strada..."

The four shared a laugh at that, before Griselda glanced up at the sky and nodded professionally.

"She's here."

Asia tilted her head, momentarily confused.

"Who?"

"Your guardian."

 _Light_.

Six feathered wings burst from the woman's back as she landed gracefully upon the ground, violet eyes meeting theirs in turn as a benevolent smile graced the gathered crowd, who's silence became truly profound as they saw a sight they never thought they would witness in their lifetime.

An _Angel_. One of God's messengers in the flesh.

And a Virtue at that! A _Virtue_. Six wings!

Truly, they were correct to pray for the Holy Maiden.

For their prayers had been _answered_.

As one the group of four bowed along with all other present-

-and one of their number abruptly felt themselves held upright.

"Nope! Today, Asia Argento, we bow to _you_."

More than a few tongues were swallowed and spit takes performed as the gathered citizens of Vatican bore witness to the sight of an _Angel_ bowing to a _Human._

Asia appeared ready to pass out in shock.

"Oh wow, are you all right? I mean, today _is_ a big day and all, but you're not sick, are you? Your face is kinda pale..."

The nun seemed to collect herself and hastily replies, "Oh, um, no! I mean, I'm perfectly fine, Miss Angel-"

Placing her hands on her hips and pouting the six-winged figure whined back, "Nuh uh! None of that 'Miss Angel' stuff. You can just call me Irina. Irina Shidou!"

Finding herself caught up in the Angel's infectious enthusiasm Asia giggled and replied, "Ok, is Miss Irina alright?"

"Well it's a start. Maybe on our way there we can have a less stiff conversation. And hopefully afterwards, too!"

Several confused looks were exchanged between those present.

"Afterwards?"

With a gigantic smile Irina turned to the gather crowd and announced in a voice that somehow seemed to reverberate across the city, despite being no more uncomfortable to hear than a mild shout.

" **Faithful of Vatican! I, Irina Shidou, a Virtue of Heaven, have descended to answer your prayers! You wished for the Holy Maiden's salvation, her safety...I appear before you now to impart the message that both will be fulfilled! I will personally escort the Holy Maiden to her task, ensuring no harm befalls her. And, no matter what fate may befall her during her quest, no matter what tribulations she may face...Heaven will ALWAYS welcome her with open arms, a shining example of both the Faith and of Humanity. THIS is my promise to you! AMEN!"**

There was a brief silence as the meaning of these imparted words sunk in...and then the city _roared._

" ** _AMEN! AMEN! AMEN!"_**

Ears ringing with the chant-a chant celebrating _her_ sacrifice-Asia could only scuff her fancy shoes on the ground and blush in embarrassment.

A giggle reached her ears despite the noise as the Angel gently pushed her towards her three companions, the message clear.

It was time to say goodby to her family...and enter the next great journey of her life.

* * *

"So, Miss Irina-"

"Nope! Call me Irina or I'm not talking to you for the rest of the journey, Asia!"

The nun could only shake her head and chuckle in amusement. Irina Shidou was nothing like she expected Angel's to be...but in a good way.

"Irina, can you tell me what Heaven is like?"

The Angel suddenly skipped ahead of Asia, turning around and walking backwards down the path as she beamed excitedly.

"Of course! You're guaranteed a spot there anyway, so I'm not breaking any rules by giving you sneak peek, now am I?"

"I suppose not? You won't get in trouble, will you?"

"Feh! Us Virtue's get quite a bit of leeway in how we do things, don't you worry your pretty little head!"

Taking a moment to compose herself the Angel thoughtfully cupped her chin, staring at the blue sky with a few idle clouds drifting through it, obviously debating how best to describe the broached topic.

"I'm more familiar with the portions of Heaven that Angels reside in...but I've seen the Third Heaven three times, so I should be able to describe it just fine. Asia, have you ever seen the ocean before?"

The nun nodded her head once in affirmation.

"Father Strada once took us to the Kuoh ocean on a field trip...it was so _vast_."

"I bet it was. Third Heaven makes it look like a puddle."

Asia's eyes widened.

"An endless expanse of ever shifting scenery. Homes, markets, villages, townships, castles, palaces, mountains, entire oceans...all of it fluid and never stagnating, all formed by the imagination of the countless followers that reside there."

The violet-eyed woman's expression was one of pure contentment.

"Because that is what the Third heaven is. The resting place of your soul, said soul free to mingle and affect the world around it at your will, encountering and interacting with the other faithful at your discretion. A place where you are truly free..."

The nun's expression could not be any more serene as the Angel trailed off, her previous idea of Heaven somehow put to shame by this new one.

It sounded truly beautiful…

Conversation ceased for a short time as they walked in silence before it was suddenly broken by Asia asking, "Irina? What can you tell me of the Dragon I am being offered to?"

The Angel gave the younger girl a curious look, asking, "What do you mean? Like it's abilities, appearance or..."

"I mean, what is it's personality like? Does it usually talk to people?"

Irina was silent for a while before quietly sighing, most of her prior enthusiasm replaced with dire seriousness.

"Y Ddraig Goch. The Crimson King. The Emerald Emperor. The Unlimited Drake. The Scaly Bastard that Ate All my Cows. He has no shortage of notoriety amongst the world of both Humans and Supernatural."

Asia tilted her head in confusion.

"...Where did that last name come from?"

Irina looked rather sheepish.

"The God Bhoomi once had to leave her herds unattended since she had work elsewhere...and then the Crimson King came and ate them all. She...was less than happy."

"...I see."

The Angel sighed before continuing with, "The Emerald Emperor is...notoriously violent. Razing villages, attacking Gods and other powerful beings without a care in the world...from what I've heard he rarely ever talks and when he does, it's always incredibly violent threats and warnings."

An awkward silence.

"I think I can guess, but...why did you want to know, Asia?"

The nun slightly shook her head, tone sad as she answered, "I wanted to know if maybe I could convince the Dragon to let go of it's grudge for good, to stop attacking people entirely."

A melancholy smile appeared on her innocent features.

"That doesn't seem very likely anymore."

Irina gently gathered up the young girl in a hug, sadly consoling her with, "I'm sorry, I wish I had a more positive impression of the one your being sent to, but..."

"Please don't apologize, Irina. I asked and you answered. Besides, a lie might have given me false expectations, ones that could have potentially hurt me. Thank you for being honest."

The Angel sniffed dramatically, eyes watery as she wailed, "Y-you're just too nice for your own good!"

"I-Irina? You're squeezing me too tight!"

* * *

The Jade Mountains were _gargantuan_. No, gargantuan didn't do justice to them. They seemed _infinite_.

Even as Irina held Asia in her grasp, her wings rapidly ascending them at a pace a bird would have balked at...the nun could scarcely believe her eyes. They had been flying almost straight up for three minutes and were _barely_ _halfway to the peak_.

…

She was mildly confused as to why these mountains were called the 'Jade Mountains' though. It must have been for the Dragon that resided in them because there was nothing remotely jade about slate-grey rock and snow capped peaks.

The nun shivered.

Despite the warmth the Angel was giving the wind was biting enough to chill her to the core, even the Heaven's Bride dress-which had been oddly pleasant not too long ago, considering the chilly weather-unable to keep her completely warm.

"Don't worry Asia, we're almost there. Thankfully the Crimson King has the entrance to his lair located about two-thirds of the way up, it won't be much longer."

Her words proved true as within another few minutes they alighted upon an outcropping of jagged stone...and stared in no small amount of trepidation at the impressive hole that seemed to burrow directly into the heart of the mountain itself.

The two girls uneasily shifted for a few seconds before Asia timidly suggested, "I...I suppose we could try calling him?"

Irina gave a twitchy shrug, as if to say, 'ok, but this was _your_ idea' before stepping close to the entryway.

" **Crimson King Y Ddraig Goch! We humbly request an audience with you, will you accept our plea?"**

A few tense seconds passed as the echo of the Angel's enhanced voice faded away...then a few minutes...then ten before Asia finally cocked her head.

"I don't think he heard us?"

"I suppose so. What do you want to do now, Asia?"

Shifting her weight from foot to foot the nun hesitantly offered, "Well...we can either wait outside in the cold with no food or water...or we can go inside?"

Irina stood stock still for a moment-

-before sighing and regretfully agreeing with, "Yes, I suppose we can do that..."

She just _knew_ this was going to be a bad idea…

The path that lead inside of the mountain wasn't as bad as they might have first expected it to be. While the ground was certainly uneven it was only slightly so, no jagged rocks or anything like that to be found, the bumps and swells perfectly smooth.

What it was, however, was _long_.

They had been walking for fifteen minutes down the gradually sloped path with no discernible end to it, only Irina's conjured orb of light providing illumination.

Conversation was kept to a minimum, provided it happened at all.

Eventually the Angel squinted, her sharper eyes catching sight of something as she slowed her pace, the nun copying her actions.

"I think we're almost there...come on, let's see if I'm right."

The duo far more carefully made their way down the tunnel, noticing a gradually increasing source of light as they approached an exit. Silently walking out of it the nun had to rapidly blink, her eyes unaccustomed to the ambient light after so long in a dark tunnel with only a single bright source to illuminate it.

Her vision slowly returning she glanced around-

-and suddenly felt very, _very_ small.

Less of a room than it was a Colosseum, it's length comparable to that of a small town with a ceiling that stretched almost five times the height of Agares Tower, the widely-considered tallest building in all of the Human kingdom, consisting of 1200 stairs before you could reach it's summit.

And at the very top of this arena was an _incredible_ view, a hole ripped through the side of the mountain that displayed pinwheeling stars as it's ceiling, soft moonlight drifting downwards and illuminating the cavern in a pale glow.

And highlighting the crimson bulk that rested in the middle of it.

Asia felt her breath catch in her throat.

…

No more than 200 paces in front of her was the very being that she had been sent to appease.

And now, so close that she could touch the Dragon, she couldn't help but wonder if she was truly prepared for the task she had so willingly taken upon herself.

A 100 paces long and unknowably tall, adorned in bright crimson scales with golden horns sprouting from it's head and back...and pale, ivory fangs that revealed themselves whenever it breathed. Slow, heavy billows that she had mistaken for wind echoing throughout the mountain, rather than the breath of a living creature.

"Asia."

The nun snapped herself out of her stupor, realizing the Dragon was asleep and not actually awake before turning to the Angel.

"Can you walk up the passage slightly? I need to wake the Crimson King and it might be safer for you to be out of harms way. Just in case he is less than happy to be woken up so abruptly."

While she looked doubtful about being pushed aside Asia did as requested...as Irina did her best to hold in a sigh.

She _really_ did not like lying to Asia. But it was for the best.

If, for whatever reason, she failed in killing the Crimson King...then perhaps her lack of knowledge of Irina's plan and removal from the scene would spare her Y Ddraig Goch's wrath.

And if it didn't?

Well...she hadn't been lying about Asia being guaranteed a position in Heaven. She just prayed it wouldn't be brought about in such a violent manner.

Gathering her courage the Angel quietly, ever so _quietly_ walked towards the slumbering Welsh, timing her steps with it's rumbling breath and exhalations.

...She now faced a dilemma. Where to strike? The blade, for all it's assumed lethality against Dragons, was still fairly small when compared to the humongous bulk of it's target. It wouldn't be able to reach it's heart...and all that left was the brain. The skull of the Emerald Emperor looked just shallow enough that the Dragonslayer could reach it, a quick kill that wouldn't leave her at the mercy of the stronger creature.

She balanced herself, silently unfurled her wings...and did her very best to ignore the ashen taste in her mouth at the despicableness of the act she was about to commit.

Uncontrollable and violent Dragon it may be...murdering _anything_ in it's sleep, while completely defenseless, made her feel... _dirty_.

But it was her duty, and she would carry it out.

A single leap and twist of her Magic manifested the blade in her hands, her bare feet softly alighting atop the Dragon's crest as she drove the blade downwards-

-and her eyes widened in shock as the weapon _bounced_ off the Emerald Emperor's hide with a sharp _clank_ upon making contact.

There was an awful silence, punctuated only by the ringing echoes of the unsuccessful blow...and then Irina looked downward.

Meeting the gaze of a slitted eyeball that was the size of a small dining table.

A terrified gasp escaped her throat and acting on instinct she manifested nearly two dozen light-based weapons, sending them streaking for the creature's head as she leapt into the air.

With a noise halfway between a _hiss_ and a _crack_ the holy constructs impacted, creating a massive cloud of burning dust and rock that obscured the Angel's view of her target.

For a split-second she dared to hope that assault had killed it-

-and then she had to throw herself backwards to avoid a whistling strike of a tail that put century old redwood trees to shame, the impact of the appendage on the stone floor _crushing_ it into a smooth, compacted trench.

She would have been nothing but an unnatural stain on the floor if she hadn't dodged that.

The Angel prepared herself to run-

-and felt crushing pressure on her chest as the Dragon _leapt_ through the debris cloud with startling agility, one huge paw pinning her to the floor and crushing the breath from her lungs.

...She was dead.

 **[One of Yahweh's messengers, acting like an assassin? Now _that_ is a novel experience…]**

Irina felt herself choke on blood as the talon encompassing her body tightened, _squeezing_ until she felt like the mountain itself was pressing down on her.

But she retained enough of her composure to feel a sense of detached awe as a serpentine head moved into view.

And that _voice_.

Rolling, possessing unquestionable power and authority...and no small trace of amusement. Like her attempt on it's life had been _funny_.

...Considering how much damage it did, it probably _was_ funny. To the Dragon, at least. Even her attack with light-based Magic hadn't done anything other than warm a few scales, already cooled to match the coloration of their fellows.

Her attention was abruptly brought back to the present as the Dragon breathed out a small jet of green flame, the fire coming uncomfortably close to her face and causing her to flinch away as best she could.

 **[Well this is convenient, I suppose. I do find myself rather hungry after such a long nap...and what better snack than both a trespasser and would-be-murderer?]**

It's jaws opened impossibly wide, ivory fangs as long- _longer_ -than her arm gleaming in the faint moonlight as hot spatters of drool landed on her face.

She shut her eyes, whispered a shaky prayer and prepared herself for the oncoming pain-

"Please, wait!"

...Asia?!

Irina tried to yell at her to get away, to not do this...and could only manage a weak wheeze, her lungs unable to fill with enough air to do something as strenuous as _talking_.

So she could only watch as the nun ran over to her exposed head and cradle it in her lap, gazing up at the Dragon with an astonishing amount of courage, considering how outmatched she was.

"Please, Emerald Emperor...can you not show mercy to Irina?"

There was a loud snort that sounded like a geyser exploding.

 **[If you think attaching a name to a meal will stay my fangs, you're more optimistic than most, Human. And a second follower of the Christian faith? Is there a crucifix outside my nest that I'm unaware of? A sign that says, 'followers of Jesus, apply within'? Because if Bhoomi pulled that stunt again I promise it won't be _just_ a herd of cattle residing inside my stomach this time...]**

The nun opened her mouth to reply-

-and fell silent with a small squeak as a growl shook the room, the Dragon glaring down at the girls.

 **[And _why_ would I show mercy? This Foolish Angel attempted to kill me in my slumber. Whether her attack was utterly incompetent or not is not the heart of the matter...what matters is that she did so in the first place. I do not forgive such actions as easily as you seem to be implying.]**

There was a pregnant silence...and then the nun locked an unwavering gaze on the massive reptiles.

"Then eat me instead. I was supposed to be the sacrifice to you anyway. Please, Y Ddraig Goch! I beg of you to show mercy to her!"

The only sound that followed was the Dragon's even breathing, Irina doing her best to fight down the self-loathing she was currently wallowing in. _She_ was supposed to be the girl's protector and savior...not the other way around.

She was snapped out of her self-recrimination as the Crimson King finally replied...in a tone that was dryer than a desert during drought season.

 **[Truly an inspiring speech, Human.]**

The massive head dipped low so that a single eye could glare at Asia from no more than a meter away.

 **[What exactly is to stop me from eating the both of you _anyway?_ You have no leverage over me, no power. Indulge my curiosity, please.]**

Both girls were quiet for quite some time-Irina more by necessity than choice-until Asia gave a single confidant nod, meeting the Dragon's gaze levelly.

"It's because you are a nice Dragon, not nearly as mean as most tales say you are."

Dead silence.

 **[A 'nice' Dragon? Very well, just what _possible_ reason could you have for labeling me as 'nice'. Contrary to these supposedly widespread tales?]**

Not letting the Unlimited Drake's skeptical tone dissuade her in the slightest the nun merely offered a smile and cheerily replied, "Because instead of eating us right away, you're letting us talk to you."

The cavern fell silent except for the occasional breath of air escaping the Dragon's lungs...and then there was a noise like a small avalanche, intermixed with tiny jets of flame emanating from the beast's nostrils and open mouth.

It was _chuckling_.

 **[A Human of the cloth, making an observation of the tangible world in front of it and coming to a logical, well rationed conclusion? Ha! Little One, you surprise me! And here I thought an assassin of Yahweh was the more novel occurrence! Haha!]**

With adorable cuteness Asia puffed out a single cheek, indignation evidently overriding self-preservation as she complained, "Hey! You're making fun of me!"

 **[Perhaps I was. What will you do about it, Little One?]**

The nun merely stared sullenly at the 'grinning' Dragon before crossing her arms and making a 'hmph' noise before turning her head away pointedly.

This time the Dragon _laughed_ , a deafening grinding of boulders and volcanic eruptions that shook the cavern's walls.

After a few moments of unrestrained mirth the Dragon's telepathically transmitted voice sounded almost _gentle_ , even if there was an undercurrent of cheekiness.

 **[Now now, Little One. If I were to apologize for offending you so, would you deign to grace me with your gaze once more?]**

Emerald eyes met emerald, the nun not relenting an inch until she finally spoke up with, "Would you be willing to let my friend go, Emerald Emperor?"

Irina felt her eyes widen, panicked that Asia's request would offend the Dragon and all her efforts would be for naught-

-and was left entirely surprised when the Dragon's talons removed themselves from her body without further comment, a frantic intake of air causing a sharp lance of pain to pang in her chest...but at least she could properly _breathe_ again.

Asia immediately muttered a prayer under her breath, causing soft green light to surround her palms as she gently placed her hands over the Angel's bruised body, the aches and pains gradually removing themselves.

Irina noticed how the Crimson King intently watched the healing with a cocked head and unblinking gaze...but made no comment, for which she was thankful.

Within a minute Asia finished her work, the Angel giving her a quick hug of thanks and causing the smaller woman to 'eep' in embarrassment at being thanked so personally by an _Angel_ of all beings...before said Angel turned to the Dragon and deeply bowed.

"You have my undying thanks for your mercy, Crimson King. If there is anyway I can repay this debt-"

 **[Save your thanks, Angel. I may yet decide to eat you. If you wish to offer thanks, direct them to the Little One at your side.]**

Irina didn't argue and just offered an even deeper bow.

With a drawn out sigh that reminded the two girls of a war horn being blown the Dragon lowered it's bulk onto the ground with a dull _thud_ that they felt beneath their feet, only one glowing green eye that was half-drooped meeting their gazes.

 **[I have two questions. Firstly, Foolish One, why were you attempting to kill me? While I currently may not have the most glowing of opinions about you, you don't strike me as _stupid_.]**

Irina blinked twice before forgetting her shaky position and indignantly asking, "Hey! Who are you calling Foolish One?!"

The Dragon summarily ignored her and shifted it's orb to Asia.

 **[Secondly, Little One. You mentioned you were to be a sacrifice? While I'm quite flattered and pleased that the world knows to offer me respect...I don't recall ever issuing any demands that live Humans be sent to me. If I desired such a thing, I would merely go and retrieve one for myself.]**

Confusion dominated the two girl's faces for a moment. Did the Dragon not know or comprehend what it's razing of the village implied?

"Erm, Unlimited Drake-"

 **[Ddraig will do. My titles are all well and good, but become tiresome when spoken aloud too often.]**

"Um, Ddraig, then...do you...do you remember destroying a village a few days ago? We believed that it may have done something to affront you and I was sent to appease your anger if it had...have we offended you in any manner?"

There was a solitary blink of the Dragon's eye before it neutrally responded,

 **[Little One, I have been asleep for the past week. And I have not razed any townships for at least three years now. Your assumption that I am the one responsible is an incorrect one.]**

"What?! But witnesses in the neighboring fields saw green flames and a massive crimson dragon with golden horns carry out the deed! There is no other known Dragon which such distinguishing characteristics!"

Ddraig merely shifted his gaze back to the disbelieving Irina, voice silky as he asked,

 **[Foolish One...are you perhaps suggesting that I am a _liar?_ ]**

There was a moment of tense silence before Irina nervously gulped, her eyes downcast as she quickly replied, "U-um...no. Sorry, Emerald Emp-I mean, Ddraig..."

The Drake apparently decided to leave things at that before turning it's attention back to Asia.

 **[I am not the culprit you seek, Little One. Your search-and sacrifice-was for naught.]**

The nun looked crestfallen for a moment before gathering her wits, bowing to the Dragon and gratefully stating, "Thank you, Ddraig, for telling us this when you didn't need to."

A snort that blew up their dresses and caused the girls to blush before quickly grabbing the hems and forcing them down was the received response, the Dragon replying,

 **[If you wish to thank me for stating facts, Little One, you are most welcome to do so.]**

The emerald orb narrowed slightly, causing Irina to nervously shift her weight from foot to foot.

 **[Your turn, Foolish One. Was your laughable assassination attempt a result of my mistaken destruction of this village of yours? Or something more sinister?]**

Briefly swallowing Irina gathered her courage and truthfully explained, "I was given orders by a Cardinal-who said he had been given instructions by Heaven-to execute you after escorting Asia here. She had no knowledge of this plan and I was given the Dragonslayer sword by the Cardinal to carry out this duty. That is the truth."

She averted her eyes, both to avoid Asia's surprised gaze and Ddraig's own undoubtably furious one.

She truly had done something incorrigible, carrying out the execution of a being that had no hand in the matter…

 **[I see now I was more correct in calling you Foolish One than I previously thought…]**

Both girls turned their attention back to the Dragon, it's tone morbidly amused rather than enraged.

 **[Foolish One, you said this Cardinal was the one who gave you the blade, that is correct?]**

"Um, yes. Why?"

The beast shook it's head in exasperation, tone dry as it explained,

 **[Foolish One, you have been duped. And in an easily avoidable manner as well.]**

There was a moment of disbelieving silence until Irina shouted, "Impossible! I am not saying you're a liar, Ddraig, but the Church would never perform such a brazen act as deceiving an Angel!"

Instead of replying the Dragon merely reached out a paw and picked up the remnants of the Dragonslayer, the tiny blade held between two claws as Ddraig proceeded to stick his tongue out onto the floor-

-and bring the sword down on it.

Both Irina and Asia jumped, startled at the sudden action while the nun even went so far as to frantically shout, "Wait, that's-"

The blade sank into dark purple flesh-

-and didn't even come _close_ to penetrating.

With a contemptuous snort the Drake crushed the metal between it's talons like cheap glass and fixed the girls with his gaze once more.

 **[A Dragonslayer? That weapon would have barely been able to damage your normal metal armor, never mind scales as hard as my own. You were given a faulty weapon and sent to die, Foolish One.]**

"B-but I, I-"

 **[This Cardinal you speak of. Had you ever seen him before? Interacted at all?]**

Looking as if the world was slipping out from beneath her feet Irina shakily replied, "Y-yes...I had previously judged the Cardinal guilty of stealing tithes and donations and he was stripped of his position. He was somehow still promoted though and I advised him that I would be ensuring that he truly was reformed..."

Dragon and Angel stared at each other, one frantic and unsure, the other calm and unmoving.

Ddraig finally spoke first, his mental voice oddly gentle and comforting.

 **[Sometimes I forget just how innocent and naive your kind truly are...Foolish One, you were _betrayed_. There was no edict from Heaven, no Dragonslaying blade. Just one Human who felt threatened by you and those who decided to aid him in your murder by proxy.]**

Irina would have collapsed if Asia hadn't caught her...thought nun didn't appear terribly steady herself. These revelations were just as worrying to her as they were to the Angel.

Irina was almost beside herself. With the benefit of hindsight, with the Dragon's words actually _making sense_...she couldn't deny them. No matter how much she wished to do so, the proof was right there in front of her.

Cardinal Grosso and no doubt other Cardinals or highly placed Church members had forsaken their oaths, forsaken _Father_...and attempted to kill her.

And it had almost _worked,_ were it not for the Dragon and Asia's unexpected mercy.

Asia, the girl who she was _supposed_ to protect, had ended up saving her instead.

She silently began to cry, Asia doing her best to console her.

Ddraig was less sympathetic.

 **[You let your righteousness and complacency lead you astray, Foolish One. You took the word of one you openly mistrusted at face value, not even stopping to check with your leaders if such an order was genuine. And I don't doubt you had misgivings about the quality of the blade itself...but evidently never raised them, or neglected to follow through on said misgivings.]**

He fell silent after that, not reacting to the angry look the Nun was giving him at being so blunt.

The best lessons were often the ones that hurt.

After a few minutes of quiet sobs the Angel mastered herself, taking a deep breath and offering the nun a truly grateful smile before gaining her feet.

She faced the Dragon head on...and this time kneeled.

"Ddraig, it seems I owe you both thanks and an apology. You have opened my eyes to a matter I was unaware of, despite being the victim of my own misjudged attack. Will you accept my words of both gratitude and humility?"

The Dragon gave a brief rumble of mirth.

 **[Your words are understood and appreciated, Foolish One...but unneeded. You were made the plaything of men who thought themselves clever and untouchable. And I can see the truth in your eyes. You have taken this lesson to heart, thus there is no need for apology. Your future actions will speak louder than your currently spoken words.]**

The Angel bowed once more, a small smile on her face.

...I mean, it wasn't _everyday_ you got a personal lesson from the Emerald Emperor.

"So...will you stop calling me Foolish One from now on?"

 **[Absolutely not. If anything, I think the moniker Foolish One is more appropriate than before.]**

The Angel made a quiet 'hmph' noise and puffed out her cheeks in a manner similar to the nun.

Ddraig found that mannerism to be both amusing and slightly adorable.

"Um, Ddraig?"

 **[Yes, Little One?]**

"You're a very powerful Dragon, probably one of _the_ strongest in the whole world. Can I ask you for a favor? I don't think any other Dragon or creature could do what I'm about to ask of you..."

Irina had to hide a grin as she immediately figured out what Asia was doing.

In response to the nun's words Ddraig almost seemed to _preen_ , wings and tail gently fluttering as he quickly proudly replied,

 **[Of course, Little One! I make no promises as to whether I will accept or not, but I would be remiss as the Unlimited Drake not to even hear your request!]**

Milking the Dragon's sudden enthusiasm for all it was worth Asia clasped her hands before her navel, averted her eyes and shyly rubbed the tip of her shoe across the floor.

"Well, that's ok...it's rather rude of me to make a request of such a powerful being after all, I can understand if you wouldn't want to listen or help me..."

Irina couldn't hold in her giggles as the Dragon leapt to it's feet, legs splayed and gaze focused intently on Asia's, tail lashing back and forth with whistles of displaced air, wings agitatedly flexing.

It was the mannerism of a nervous dog or cat.

And the slight bits of franticness in it's voice were _hilarious_ to listen to _,_ especially since Irina knew Asia was playing the beast like a fiddle.

 **[Little One, I cannot provide a yes or no answer if you don't tell me of what ails you! Quick, impart your troubles!]**

"Well...since you weren't the one to destroy the village, that means there's another Dragon flying around that could attack us at any moment. We're not powerful enough to confront it directly, so-"

 **[Say no more, Little One! Should that welp that dares to look like me strike again, I will remind it that these lands belong to _me_. I would be happy to aid you!]**

Irina saw, for just a split-second, an evil looking smirk on the lovely nun's face.

Looks like there was steel underneath that innocent facade.

 **[Well with that settled, follow me Little One, Foolish One. Allow me to show you my keep and where you will be staying.]**

The Angel and nun both stopped their congratulating to stare at each other in confusion.

"Where we'll be staying?"

 **[Of course. You two will be keeping me company for the foreseeable future. It only makes sense to give you a lay of the land, to borrow a Human phrase]**

Both girls paled.

"U-um, Ddraig? When you say keeping you company...do you mean-"

The Dragon wheeled it's head around from where it was about to leave through another tunnel and they _swore_ they could see a trace of smugness in it's emerald eyes.

 **[I meant exactly what I said, Little One. You two are entertaining in a way I haven't seen in quite some time. Besides…]**

What could only be described as a self-satisfied grin appeared on the Drake's maw.

 **[You were quite willing to offer yourself as a sacrifice to me earlier, Little One. It would be rude of me not to answer such unwavering conviction by refusing to accept your offer. I look forward to conversing with you at our leisure.]**

Asia was struck dumb.

 **[As for you, Foolish One. You _did_ attempt to slay me in my sleep. I accept your apology, and thus decree that you will serve my every whim and request until I deem you have repayed me in full. A pleasure doing business with you.]**

If Irina's eyes widened any further there would be a very real danger of her eyes popping out of her head.

Ddraig _snickered_.

 **[Come now, you didn't think I noticed what you were doing earlier, Little One? A clever plan, rest assured...but I have lived for a long time. People have tried to appeal to my pride before and I know when they want something from me. Rest assured, we now have a deal. You two stay with me, and I protect your lands. Now come, I look forward to displaying my lair's treasures to ones who have never witnessed it before.]**

Both Irina and Asia exchanged glances...and sighed, resignedly walking after the Dragon, who was keeping his pace slow so they had a prayer of keeping up.

They'd forgotten three important things.

One: Ddraig was smarter than they gave him credit for.

Two: Dragons can be quite greedy and shrewd bargainers.

Three: Dragons like innocent maidens.

…

Oops.

...Oh well.

It wasn't like the Dragon was all _that_ bad _._

A little too smug for their liking, sure…

But not bad.

Besides, what else where they supposed to do? Say no?

 **[Although I suppose the first thing we should do is find you a nicer dress, Little One. I won't profess to being any expert on Human textiles...but even I can say with confidence that dress looks ridiculous.]**

"Ooh, I _knew_ this looked stupid!"

* * *

 **So welcome all to a fun, relaxed little practice story of mine!**

 **I say practice because, as strange as this may seem to some, I find it difficult to write in the 3rd person perspective. I've always been more at home with 1st person, it being a relatively straightforward way of writing (i.e., the story is told EXCLUSIVELY from the narrators point of view, with only what they know being provided) but I still want to branch out.**

 **So I figured I'd write a fun little story that doesn't tackle any conflicting themes, have sweeping battle dramas or stuff like that. Just a fun tale of debauchery, jokes at others expense and other little facets of daily life that'll let me get used to 3rd person.**

 **As for the story itself while this introductory chapter is pretty long, the rest will only be around 1000-3000 words in length, small bite-sized chunks of story as they come to my mind. Also Ddraig will end up with Asia, Irina and Kunou as the pairing for this fic (as advertised) and that's it. This isn't a big focus story of mine so I'll be keeping things episodic and easy come, easy go. Plenty of fluff and citrus on the horizon though, so no sweat on that front :D**

 **...Other than that not much to say, feel free to PM me or drop reviews, this isn't like my other stories where I like to play things close to the chest on certain plot points, I'll divulge whatever (mostly because I don't have any real roadmap set at the moment) XD**


	2. Welcome to My Underground Lair

Chapter 2: Welcome to my Underground Lair

Irina was...perhaps livid was too strong a word. But she was without a doubt _annoyed_.

 **[Aah...right there.]**

When The Emerald Emperor had told her she would be serving his every whim and desire...her admittedly imaginative brain had kicked into overdrive, wild scenarios involving shameful acts that left her blushing and stammering racing through her mind (in seeming ignorance of the fact that even Ddraig's _tongue_ was bigger than her, making anything remotely conjugal impractical, at best).

Those thoughts had seamlessly turned into fairytale wonderings about a dashing knight that might come and rescue her from the Dragon's keep, sweeping her into a tender kiss-

 **[Stars above, Foolish One...you are a master with your hands, you know that?]**

Irina finally snapped and threw her cleaning rag at the grinning Dragon's face, a wet _plop_ noise signifying a direct hit.

The reptile laughed at her.

"This is _ridiculous!_ I am a _Virtue_ of Heaven! It's my duty to patrol the world outside of our realm and I have faced off against Devils, Fallen, Yokai and other dangerous entities! I am _good_ at my duty!"

 **[You are also good at personal hygiene, if this latest session is any indicator.]**

The Angel petulantly stamped her bare foot on the Dragon's shiny, sparkling and unyielding scales.

"So WHY have I only given you _baths_ in the two days since I've been stuck here?!"

The Dragons voice was infinitely patient.

 **[Because the patch directly above my tail is incredibly hard to efficiently clean. It's just far enough outside of my reach that I cannot cleanse it with my tongue, while rubbing against rock and diving through lakes is a poor substitute.]**

Craning his neck around so that he could gaze at the patch Irina had been tasked to scrub with fine soaps and rags the Dragon let loose a pleased growl.

 **[And now look at them, Foolish One!]**

It's pleased tone took on a teasing lilt.

 **[They are almost as red and pure as your unopened maidenhood, are they not?]**

The Angel blinked dumbly for a second...and then her face become a shade of crimson that made the Emerald Emperor seem positively pallid in comparison.

"W-w-what?! Y-y-you don't say things like that to a p-p-pure maiden you stupid lizard!"

A succession of rags, brushes and towels smacked into Ddraig's snout even as he merrily laughed, tail waving to and fro with mirth as the Angel ranted and railed at him.

He _knew_ it had been a good decision to keep this one.

Eventually Irina ran out of steam-and things to throw-before collapsing to her knees on the Dragon's back and hiding her head in her hands, a plaintive whine of frustration leaking past her lips.

This was _so_ embarrassing _._..she had exchanged her Angel attire in favor of a simple brown workshirt and pants that had been found in one of the many various treasure hoards scattered throughout the Dragon's lair so as not to dirty it and it made her look like some downtrodden _peasant_.

...A lonely little village girl who would be rescued by the brave, dashing knight...and then they would elope, sealing their vows in a night of passion that would-

-she quickly turned her thoughts elsewhere as the _slightest_ tinge of black began to color her feathers, prompting her to sigh.

Lust and Envy had always been her weaknesses.

Lust...a lust for romance and affection. She had always coveted the relationships Humans could form with one another, of the free expression they were allowed. Whether that love was expressed emotionally or sexually...she had always secretly-sometimes _not_ so secretly-wished to be able to feel the same way.

Envy? Well...she would admit her wish to be able to feel affection sometimes crossed the line into outright jealousy. She wasn't proud of it...but denying her own flaws was a certain path to darkening one's own wings.

 **[Is there something on your mind, Foolish One?]**

"Hmph! Certainly not!"

 **[Hmm...I believe you. One so foolish as yourself likely doesn't have much room for thought, so much of your head being occupied by acts of silliness.]**

This time she chucked a lightspear at the Dragon, consequences forgotten.

Predictably, it bounced off the Dragon's hide and the beast chuckled heartily before laying back down in the steaming water.

With a resigned exhalation Irina sat in a more comfortable position, observing the room from her living perch.

One of the many caverns Ddraig had hollowed out over his life, this one contained an honest-to-Father _lake_. A five-tiered bowel of steaming water, heated by a volcanic vent to _just_ the right warmth, covered almost a full kilometer of the floor, surrounded by an outer ring of Green Ash trees. The tier they were on at the moment was the second, the water barely rising past her ankles when she wasn't standing atop of the Dragon. The first was hardly even enough to cover her feet, although she imagined it started deepening rapidly after the third tier.

And through the first and second tiers there were odd rock formations shaped like chairs or couches, covered in some kind of moss that was _incredibly_ soft and durable to touch, she had discovered that almost immediately after becoming curious enough to brush her fingers across the mystery material.

"Ddraig?"

 **[Yes, Foolish One?]**

"Where did you find all of these things and how did they grow so well? The Jade Mountains aren't exactly crawling with life..."

A huff of pride left the Dragon's nostrils and the Angel resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

Ask the Crimson King anything about his nest or it's treasures and he would launch into a lengthy explanation of just how and why _exactly_ they came to be a part of his lair.

 **[Now that, Foolish One, is an interesting tale! The mosses are actually a type of symbiote that I discovered by accident when flying through the lands of Shinto, growing at the base of their Kitsune Princess's own flower garden. The trees themselves are particularly hardy since they come from the roots of Yggdrasil itself. I may or may not have snapped off a few branches after fighting Thor as a symbol of my victory. Heh, I hear Odin gave him a proper scolding for letting me get away so cleanly after damaging their most important artifact…]**

Irina blinked once, her expression shifting into one of horror.

"Y-you...you _stole_ from Lady Yasaka's own personal garden...and then you _damaged_ the Norse's patron artifact?!"

 **[You sound shocked.]**

"If Heaven had done something like that, there would be several wars breaking out across the continents as we speak! How did you get away with all of that?!"

The Dragon's voice was so smug it made Irina want to throw something. Unfortunately she was all out of buckets.

 **[The privilege of being an unstoppable, all-mighty Dragon that almost no one can defeat. Feel free to bow and praise me now, Foolish One.]**

The chestnut-haired girl just put her hands in her head and moaned under her breath.

She was ordinarily an enthusiastic and optimistic young woman...but hearing of the Drake's willfully destructive actions that would have lead to the deaths of _thousands_ if it had been anyone other than him performing them…

Well, it made her want to crawl up in a corner and have a good cry for a while.

 _This_ was the creature she was now a slave to? Father help her…

"Oh, Irina, Ddraig! There you are, I was looking for you!"

Oh thank the Lord! Someone with common sense!

Strolling up to them with a beaming smile on her face was Asia, the Heaven's Bride dress now gratefully substituted for a far simpler dark green skirt that went to her ankles and a plain black shirt, both articles covered by a comfortable looking robe of dark red.

 **[Ah, Little One. Perfect timing, would you be so generous as to climb up on my back and clean my scales? The Foolish One did a rather impressive job but she kept throwing away her cleaning implements for some strange reason and now the task is only half-done. It's in a rather difficult spot for me to reach…]**

One reptilian eye of blazing emerald met a narrowed violet one, Ddraig deriving no small amusement from Irina's simmering gaze.

"Oh, of course! I know exactly what you mean, sometimes it's hard to reach the center of my back when I bathe myself unless I use a special towel..."

Without further complaint the nun gathered the fallen buckets and rags, stripped off her boots and robe and carefully climbed Ddraig's offered leg until she joined Irina just above the base of the Dragon's tail.

"Right here?"

 **[Indeed, Little One.]**

With an uncomplicated smile the diminutive girl began to scrub the Dragon's crimson hide and within a minute the Drake was _purring_ , a grinding of boulders noise that shocked both the women into silence.

...The Emerald Emperor was part cat?

 **[Goodness, Little One! You are _far_ better at this than the Foolish One! She was so very rough and cruel, chafing my scales all while smiling malevolently...such a cruel female…]**

Irina turned bright red.

"What?! I was _chafing_ you?! You got hit with a lightspear and weren't even scratched, how could a few rags do what annihilating Holy Energy couldn't?!"

 **[Because it's the thought that counts, Foolish One. And the Little One is _such_ a kind and uncomplicated soul. Unlike your dark and twisted one, that puts on a smile and bullies me with reckless abandon.]**

Irina sputtered in directionless indignation, Asia giggling at the two's interplay as she continued scrubbing, slowly coming to enjoy the rumbles emanating from the Dragon's chest.

It was like caring for an oversized pet, something she had been able to occasionally do at Vatican and always enjoyed.

The purrs upped a notch as she must have touched a sensitive patch, the Dragon's hind leg twitching and shooting out sprays of water everytime it spasmed.

 **[Foolish One? I hereby decree that you are to watch the Little One work and adopt her technique, her hands are simply _superb_.]**

The Angel just dropped her head into her hands with a sob of resignation for the umpteenth time that day, silently praying that this ridiculous nightmare would soon be over.

It would have been nicer if the Dragon had just eaten her…

* * *

 **Oh baths...how we hated you as children, how awesome you are as adults :D**

 **Just a few quick questions to answer here then, since I don't have much to say bout this little snippet.**

 **1) Irina, Asia and Kunou are in with Ddraig and that's it, no more no less.**

 **2) Issei will have an appearance, after a fashion. Next chap covers that :D**

 **3) And yup, Ddraig has a Human form.**

 **Thanks to all who read and reviewed, faved and followed, see you next chapter!**


	3. The Ballsiest Man I Ever Knew

Ch 3: The Ballsiest Man I Ever Knew

"Umm, Irina? We're not, um...lost, are we?"

The Angel scoffed and confidently beamed at the nun, cheerily replying, "Of course not! I know exactly which way we're going! As an Angel I have a _very_ keen sense of direction."

 **[A sense of direction that's had you meander through this very same intersection three times in a row over the past half-hour.]**

The chestnut-haired girl's eye twitched, her jaw clenched tight as the Dragon that had been sedately following them spoke up.

"Just getting a feel for the place, that's all."

 **[Ah, but of course. And furtive movements of your eyes as well as frantic backtracking are part of the process, I should have realized this.]**

Clenched jaw seamlessly became grinding jaw.

"Yes, you _should have."_

With that Irina marched further down the tunnels that made up the Unlimited Drake's nest, said Dragon amusedly rumbling,

 **[Far be it from me to question your allegedly keen sense of direction...but if the library is what you seek, you might wish to go left instead of right.]**

Without missing a beat the Angel spun on her heel and walked in the suggested direction, the smile on her face suggesting that it was _her_ idea all along.

 **[Just kidding, you were headed in the right direction the first time.]**

A noise like a wounded kitten slipped past Irina's lips as she collapsed to her hands and knees, eyes watery as the Dragon's relentless hijinks finally broke her.

Patting her friend on the back in a consoling manner Asia looked over her shoulder at the Emerald Emperor with a displeased pout.

"Ddraig, you should be nicer to Irina. It's not kind of you to be mean to her _all_ the time."

With a mild dip of it's head and a rumble of laughter in it's chest the Crimson King replied,

 **[Well if it's you requesting such a thing, Little One, I suppose I can acquiesce to your wishes. As reparation, allow me to show you the _real_ way to the library.]**

With a slow gait the Drake set off, both girls following in his wake.

Not before Irina mumbled, "Stupid Dragon...", however.

* * *

 **[And here we are, your destination lies just ahead.]**

The entrance to the library was quite understated, merely a hole in the cavern walls that lead to a much larger antechamber. Then again, much of Ddraig's lair was similarly 'designed' so it was more how relatively _small_ the entryway was compared to other holes that caused Irina and Asia to blink in confusion.

How did the Dragon fit through there?

They held their questions though, instead eagerly strolling past the entrance-

-and came to a halt once they beheld the _massive_ towers of haphazardly stacked and piled works of literature, some scattered across the floor in seemingly random piles, others neatly organized in shelves and some looked more like hills than they did collections of paper and parchment.

"H-how long have you been collecting these things?!"

 **[Oh, a good number of centuries. You scaleless ones have always placed great weight on these recordings made of flammable material, so naturally I wished to possess some of my own.]**

Asia reverently walked among the mountain of words, stunned almost to silence at the sheer _volume_ of the collected works.

Vatican had always had a decent collection of books...but most of them were copies of the Bible, or dealt with matters of the faith. Precious few were for recreation or benign purposes and she had coveted the few times she had been afforded the opportunity to peruse them.

Now, spread before her, was such a hoard in so many different languages that she was certain she could spend the rest of her _life_ attempting to read them all and barely make a dent.

While Asia was on the cusp of drooling at the gathered works Irina had a look of confusion on her innocently beautiful features, not _quite_ as wowed as she had been to Heaven's archives several times in the past.

Instead she turned to where the Dragon was crouched outside of the comparatively small entrance, a frown marring her usually cheerful expression as she asked, "How did you get all these books in here? There's only this entrance and you're obviously too big...to..."

Her words died in her throat as a dull crimson glow suffused the cavern, Ddraig's form disappearing in a cloud of scattered ruby light that coalesced into the form of a Human.

A Human who's appearance set both her and Asia's heart pounding- the nun's attention drawn by the ambient glow-and their imaginations racing.

Quite tall, the tip of Irina's head only reaching this new form's collarbone, and possessing oddly angular features, a trait both knew was common to the Eastern nations in Yokai and Shinto territory.

Extremelymuscled, but not in a heavy or overly powerful manner. It reminded Asia a bit of Father Strada's build, corded and wiry, built to balance both speed and power.

Brown, spiky hair that streaked backwards across the scalp and penetrating green eyes that were very much the same as the Dragon's original form, even slitted like a reptiles.

…

And a very, umm... _generous_ , girth.

Both girls felt heat suffuse their already warm and blushing bodies at the nude form before them.

And then Irina snapped out of her ogling.

"EEP! Put some clothes on, you shameless Dragon!"

The now Human sized Ddraig curiously glanced at the flushed girls before punching his fist into an open palm.

"Ah, my apologies. I forgot you types are very sensitive about exposed skin. Doubly so about genitalia."

Ddraig's voice when in this Human form was far softer than his other forms, a mixture of bass and baritone with a musical rumble to it.

It wasn't helping the two overheated women of faith one _bit_.

Still seemingly ignorant of their quandary Ddraig cast his gaze around the room before settling on a discarded blanket a few tomes were laying on, striding over to it with sure steps and exposing his back to the two faithful.

And gave them _another_ round of embarrassed flushes.

Two pinions dotted his back, likely folded wings while at the base of his spine a crimson and gold tail that was easily as long as he was tall swayed back and forth with idle motions.

...Irina was trying extra hard-and failing miserably-not to stare at the lightly swaying butt of the Dragon.

If..if she squeezed it, would it soft? Or would it be taut-

-No, bad Irina! Think white wings, think white wings!

Both managed to calm down slightly once the towel was securely wrapped around the Dragon's waist, both lightly murmuring a prayer of apology-

-that sounded far less honest as Ddraig strode right past them, allowing them an eyeful of muscle and abdominals smoothly moving in concert.

Both girls momentarily scowled at the effect the Dragon was having on them, unintentional or not.

They weren't so shameful as to be reduced to stuttering messes after just seeing one naked body, that was ridiculous!

"Now what bit of literature were you searching for, Little One?"

Snapping herself out of her dazed and annoyed state Asia quickly replied, "Oh, er, I was wondering if any of these books contain cooking recipes. While preserved fruits and such things in your various hordes are fine...I imagine they will run out sooner or later and, well..."

She shyly poked her fingertips together.

"I used to cook meals at the Church and everyone said they were delicious. I...I would like to keep doing so, if that is alright with you..."

Ddraig stared blankly at the nun who fidgeted and blushed under his gaze. It was far more personal and unnerving when he was in his Human form…

Eventually he snorted and began muttering to himself, "Culinary arts then, hmm? This should prove interesting, I seem to have forgotten where I put those...in the back, maybe?"

As the humanoid Dragon began wading through the miniature mountains of books Irina curiously asked, "You know, that form isn't really what I expected you would look like..."

"Oh? And just what did you expect, Foolish One?"

Placing her hands on her hips the Angel replied, "Well I figured your hair would be bright red, you would be covered in scales and just generally more...meaner looking, I guess?"

The Emerald Emperor peeked from around a teetering tower of paper before flashing her a dangerously playful look.

"I can be more rough with you if you wish so, Foolish One~..."

That voice on such masculine features did funny things to her stomach and she instinctively covered her body with her arms and turned away, shouting, "I didn't mean it like that, you perverted lizard!"

With a Human laugh Ddraig went back to his search, but not before teasing, "I didn't insinuate anything of the sort, Foolish One. So that must mean the perverted one is _you_. Does Heaven know of your depravity?"

Puffing out one cheek in annoyance Irina held her silence, prompting Ddraig to adopt a mildly more serious tone and explain, "I assume this particular form-with some modifications, since the original was a great deal shorter and scrawnier-to honor one of the most fascinating Humans I ever met, one Issei Hyoudou."

Both girls shared a confused glance before Irina asked, "Issei Hyoudou? I don't recognize the name..."

"I doubt you would, his legend isn't exactly widespread beyond a few hundred people and it was never exactly the kind of tale that would circulate among you followers of Yahweh. For Issei was a lecherous Human of the highest magnitude."

Both girls immediately felt their interest in the tale plummet like a stone.

"...A pervert?"

"To call him a pervert would be like describing an ocean as slightly bigger than a lake. In other words, an underestimation of unbelievable proportions. If there were ever words to leave this man's mouth, it would pertain to breasts, butts or some other facet of the female form. Rare indeed was it for him to comment on something other than those topics."

Irina looked like she just swallowed something particularly spiky and sour.

"And you found this...man...to be _interesting_ because of that?"

"Hardly! Novel, certainly, but barely worth more than a passing fancy. No, he was fascinating because of the god-like sexual stamina he held, despite being nothing more than a Human."

Both girls did a double-take at that before blushing _again_.

"S-s-stamina?!"

"H-h-h-he had s-s-sex?"

Ddraig boisterously laughed from somewhere deeper in the cave.

"An ungodly amount. He was the only Human I ever knew that was accosted by a Succubus...and left her satisfied, looking no worse for wear."

The young ladies had expressions that suggested they couldn't- _wouldn't_ -believe a word the Dragon was saying.

"A shame that he died young though. Then again, it was in a manner he probably only dreamed of."

Irina sighed.

"I'm going to regret this...but how did he die, exactly?"

There was a grunt and an entire section of the tome tower collapsed, a muttered curse from the Emerald Emperor preceding his words.

"He ran afoul of both Aphrodite, Parvati and Frigga when they were spending time together. He no doubt made an 'appreciative' comment and drew their ire. Rumors say he passed on with the biggest smile any Human before or after has had after five days of constant fucking, his only legacy three _very_ satisfied Goddesses covered in fluids from sources best not thought about too deeply."

Both girls were wide-eyed and pale.

"He...he sounds like a _beast_."

"Just the _worst_."

Ddraig chuckled as he appeared from behind the fortress of words, a ten book stack easily balanced on one outstretched palm.

"Revolting or not, you can't deny he was interesting-"

" _Yes we can."_

"-and that his life was far more exciting than most. Here, Little One. This should satiate your appetite. In more ways than one."

Happy to put the utterly foreign discussion behind them the nun gratefully reached out to take the books-

-and almost toppled forward due to the sudden shift in weight, the Dragon swiftly wrapping an arm around her chest to balance her while snatching the tomes from her grasp, green eyes glittering in amusement.

"On second thought, perhaps you should have the Foolish One carry these for you."

With that said Ddraig leisurely strolled out of the room, tailing waving in definite amusement as both girls blankly stared after him.

...Neither of them would ever admit to thinking that sin shouldn't look so good from behind.

The Angel sighed before rubbing her eyes with the one hand not carrying several kilograms worth of culinary volumes.

"Staying here is going to cause me to Fall, I just _know_ it."

* * *

 **Giving out wrong directions to someone when you know exactly where to go has got to be one of the** **guiltiest pleasures I've ever partook of.**

 **If only it wasn't so damn funny seeing your friend/victim slowly descend into madness :D**

 **ThatOneGuyUpstairs:** **I 100% agree, if only because if I was suddenly given god-like powers I know my to do list would include solving world hunger, followed shortly after by making sure the State of the Union address was suddenly interrupted by water balloons and a stampede of ostriches. The temptation to screw around would just be too great XD**


	4. Catholicism WOW!

Chapter 4: Catholicism WOW!

Cheerful humming echoed throughout the depths of the Jade Mountains, a tune that seemed at odds with the somewhat dreary and oppressive tunnels that snaked throughout the bowels of the construct of nature.

The delighted skipping was just piling it on.

Not that Asia could help herself, she had just discovered a bird's nest of newlyborns that had inextricably ended up in one of Ddraig's hoards, the little creatures somehow thriving in such an unconventional environment. One of the chicks had hurt it's wing when gamboling about, prompting her to use her Sacred Gear and heal it.

The ensuring chirps and delighted movements of the little bird had put her in good spirits, a pleasant mood that she decided to share with her two companions. And she knew just where to find them!

If the past week had taught her anything, it's that the Dragon's favorite spot was in the waters of the small lake he created. And if he was in the lake, then that means he almost certainly had Irina cleaning that one spot directly above his tail.

She couldn't help but giggle.

For all that the Angel complained and moaned, she never outright _refused_ to do so, always going about the task with her utmost effort.

It was actually rather cute, especially since for all his bluster and imperiousness the Crimson King was often left purring and twitching like some sort of spoiled cat during the baths.

It was a funny dynamic.

Entering the vast space that she had decided to label, 'the bathroom', Asia grinned as she saw the outlines of her two companions through the light screen of steam, Irina perched on one of the mossy rocks and sitting cross-legged, Ddraig submerged in one of the lower tiers with only his majestic head peacefully resting on one of the higher levels.

It was only when she was close enough to listen in on their conversation that her steps faltered.

 **[I am not denying anyone's right to believe in what they wish, Foolish One. What I _am_ saying is that your faith-as a whole-is rather ridiculous and destined to collapse at some point in the future.]**

The Angel look scandalized as she shot back, "How can you call it _ridiculous?_ The faith is _real_. God exists and the people know it! If it is not us, his messengers, walking the Earth and aiding those in need then it is his blessings of Sacred Gears that affirm his existence! Yet you say our belief is destined to _fall?!"_

Not raising his voice in the slightest Ddraig calmly replied,

 **[You misunderstand me, Foolish One. I just so happen to agree with you that any religion that tries to delude it's believers into accepting that the target of their prayers is something beyond what they can touch, see, smell or hear is naught but a cheap hustle. You are correct, Yahweh is real and the people know it. But that does not make your unwieldy and untenable beliefs any more sturdy.]**

"And just _what_ , exactly, do you find so untenable, Emerald Emperor?"

 **[I thought I told you not to bother with titles...anyway, your system is untenable because it is mired in hypocrisy and rife with corruption. Justice, transparency and fairness is the bedrock of any Human civilization, a society built on a sand foundation does not survive a storm.]**

Irina did not appear any less skeptical.

"Hypocrisy. Very well, _Ddraig_ , what exactly is so hypocritical about us?"

 **[Allow me to borrow both the core tenet of your faith and one of your most popular sayings as proof then. The heart of your faith in Yahweh, the bedrock, is that ascension to Heaven will be a result of your faith, not the deeds you perform. Lastly...'Thou shalt love thy neighboor as thyself'.]**

A brief rumble emanated from the Dragon's chest.

 **[Two admirable teachings...that have either been perverted or ignored so thoroughly throughout history that it's honestly amazing your kingdom hasn't come crashing down around your ears yet.]**

The Angel narrowed her eyes.

 **[Allow me an example that so perfectly demonstrates that whatever it is you preach to your masses, it's not what is practiced. Namely, the Nekoshou and Vampire massacres your Templar carried out.]**

Sudden shock appeared on Irina's features, an expression mirrored by Asia in the distance.

"What?! But those battles were carried out as acts of self-defense! Those two factions had been attacking our borders and corrupting the faithful with promises they had no intention of keeping! And when the Templar went too far they were punished with excommunication! Where is the misdirection in all of that?"

Ddraig's gaze was pitying.

 **[Much like your earlier interactions with the Cardinal that lead you here, Foolish One...you have been lead astray and outright lied to. Those massacres were not the result of aggressive actions or ideologies on the Vampires or Yokai's part. It was a deliberate plot on the Church's end, because they felt _threatened_. I was there, Foolish One, and I know of what I speak.]**

The Drake' eyes narrowed.

 **[Your Templar killed thousands-tens of thousands-for simply living as circumstances required. The followers of your faith had begun to coexist quite peaceably with the other two. The Yokai were interbreeding and forming working families with citizens of your lands, others willingly becoming sources of food or servants for the Vampires in exchange for material or monetary goods. And the successful trade was nothing to scoff at either, I bartered for quite a few high-quality meats while I was there myself. It was a pleasant experience, a town I would have happily visited again in a few decades.]**

There was a derisive snort.

 **[Your followers were doing the unthinkable and the 'Heretical'. They were thinking and acting for themselves, outside the tenets of your dogma. And what was their reward? Zealous, deluded fools marching forth to burn and crucify, bringing an end to a truly admirable township. And what was their punishment? Excommunication? Are you not the one who has agreed that it is not actions that determine one's eventual paradise, but one's faith? What purpose does cutting ties with these Templar serve, other than to say, 'oh, they aren't _our_ problem'?]**

Irina floundered for a moment, eventually bowing her head and quietly replying, "I cannot pretend that despicable things have been done in my Father's name...and that some of the faithful have been less that perfect representatives of our ideals...but I still maintain that those in power wish to carry out Father's will to the best of their ability."

 **[Ah yes, those in power. Someone like the Cardinal that sent you to your death, aided and abetted by his fellows? A Cardinal, who is subordinate only to your Pope? Face it, Foolish One. These representatives you vouch for have long abandoned any pretenses of 'doing God's work' in favor of creating a dynasty of false faith. THAT is why I say your Catholic Empire is doomed to fall. If you, as the messengers of God, take no action and abide by the decisions of a rotten Church...what will everyone else believe?]**

Silence.

Irina could only slump, at a loss of what to say. She _knew_ she was right, could feel it in her very soul...but how to put that feeling into words, when every fact and example put forth by the Dragon seemed to counter it?

"You are being unfair, Ddraig. And you are confusing the Church with our faith."

Both sets of eyes shifted to Asia, Irina's violet ones widening in surprise while amusement danced in Ddraig's.

 **[Ah, Little One. Come then, tell me of my unfairness and confusion.]**

Asia only gave a peaceful smile, sitting herself next to the Angel before explaining, "You say that the Church is rife with hypocrisy and corruption. I happen to agree. Father Strada often was mumbling about how our leaders were demanding heavier tithes, for more Exorcists and Priests at the cost of competency. But you are mistaken on one point. The Church is just a label."

With a genuinely admiring smile Asia turned to face Irina.

"When Irina came to escort me to you, it wasn't to the Church that all of Vatican prayed. They prayed to her, to _God_. Because _that_ is what we believe in. The Church is just a brand, an apparently badly run one at that. Even if it were to collapse today, our faith would continue. Because there are good people like Father Strada, Sister Quarta, Brother Gesualdo and everyone else of Vatican who will believe in God regardless of whether we belong to an organization with a recognizable name. Because it is the _idea_ we believe in, not the label."

The nun closed her eyes, a confidant grin spreading across her features.

" _That_ is why you're wrong, Ddraig. As long as there are good people who believe in him, Christianity will not fall. Only it's house. And a house can be rebuilt."

The cavern fell silent, only the light gurgling and steaming of water providing a backdrop of noise.

And then the Dragon started laughing, great snorts and growls of amusement as the shaking Drake's body sent small waves of water flowing outwards.

 **[Well reasoned, Little One! I have no rebuttal to that, after all...I would be a poor Dragon indeed if I did not believe that great things can happen only through strength of will and a refusal to give up. Very well, you have convinced me.]**

Asia smiled beatifically and turned to Irina-

-only to frown as the Angel seemed downcast, her voice bitter as she asked Ddraig, "So why were you so dismissive towards _me?_ Do you take pleasure in decrying my faith and beliefs? Or-eep!"

Irina's short cry coincided with a 'gentle' nudge of the Dragon's snout, almost knocking her off her perch.

 **[My genuine apologies if it seemed like I was belittling you, Foolish One. But do not assume that I was making fun of your faith just out of idle amusement, I enjoy your company too much to alienate you.]**

The Angel blinked once-

-and suddenly blushed before awkwardly shifting on the rock, her voice sheepish as she responded with, "O-oh, w-well as long as you know what you said and are sorry about it..."

Ddraig hummed deep in his chest before asking,

 **[As an apology, would you like to hear about my travels with the son of God?]**

Both girl's eyes widened as Asia excitedly asked, "You knew Jesus?!"

 **[Knew him? I spent almost four years in that unnervingly optimistic hobo's company, blowing raspberries at Satan and turning water into wine. And then getting drunk off of it. Good times…]**

Both young women suddenly looked a good deal more cautious as Irina carefully said, "That sounds...quite different from the tales I know of?"

A grin split the Dragon's maw.

 **[Indeed. Now let me tell you the truth of the man who insisted I call him 'Buddy Christ'.]**

Two despairing groans echoed throughout the cavern, counterpoints to the gleeful laughter of Ddraig.

* * *

 **If you caught the reference in this chapter's title, good on yah! We have a somewhat similar taste in movies then :D**

 **Next chapter Kunou arrives on the scene, stay tuned for that!**


	5. Kitsune Kombat

Chapter 5: Kitsune Kombat

At the base of the Jade Mountains stood a single girl, a scowl aimed towards the peak of the monstrous construct of nature.

She was what most would charitably describe as a beauty of unparalleled attractiveness, with exotic and narrowed features most of the world knew exclusive to the Eastern Nations of Shinto territory, golden fox ears and three white-tipped fox tails swaying gently in the breeze alongside her white-blonde hair that reached the base of her spine, features that denoted her as a Kitsune.

Her body was on uncharacteristic display, a consequence of the outfit she was clad in. Similar to the Miko-style outfits of those that served the Yokai Queen, it was obviously fetishized to an extensive degree.

The hakama was criminally short, barely covering the top of her thighs and lacked the trouser-like portions, being more of a skirt than anything else. The Haori was loose-fitting and barely stayed on her shoulders, the material left open down to where it tucked into the hakama and displaying her slim collarbone and fairly-sized bust.

Her long, slim legs were covered by stockings of red and white material, traditional geta her footwear of choice. Everything about her oozed fragile, ethereal beauty, like a porcelain plate.

…

The snarl of anger on her features was somewhat at odds with her appearance.

This was Kunou Saitou, Princess of the Yokai Kingdom and daughter of it's Queen Yasaka Saitou, chosen representative of Amaterasu and, currently…

The unwilling sacrifice to the Unlimited Drake.

With a great deal of murderous grumbling under her breath she began to ascend the mountain, shivering in the biting cold as her tails wrapped themselves around her body.

Favored heir to the Sun Goddess or not, her clothing wasn't exactly conducive to staying warm in such frigid climates.

She was in a less than stellar mood.

With the Crimson King's recent attack on one of their outlying villages, matters that had been at impasse for the previous four years finally came to a head.

Being seventeen years old, she had been of marriageable age for sixteen seasons and for every single one of them she and her mother had been locked in a constant battle with what seemed like every other suitor in the world.

Every individual Yokai clan wanted their heirs to be wed to her, the prestige of having such an intimate relation with Amaterasu's chosen no small honor or political bargaining chip.

Some were respectful about their attempts to woo her, some were borderline exploitive. Some of her suitors she could see coming to like, some she wished to set on fire.

But she wasn't even into her twenties, practically a child for beings as long lived as them! She shouldn't _have_ to pick a life-partner so soon!

...Both she and her mother knew the _real_ reason for the various clans and nobles efforts, unfortunately.

Kunou had no father.

...Well, that wasn't true in the biological sense, but no one, except her mother, knew who her father was. Every time Kunou tried to ask her mother about who she was born from she would just sadly smile and tell her it wasn't important, that her father, while he couldn't be around, was a man she had truly loved.

But a problem arose after her birth, one that no one had foreseen.

Despite being born from an unknown father of unknown pedigree, in a secret and scandalous romance...Amatersu had recognized her.

Yasaka had avoided any ties to any specific house and still produced a worthwhile heir recognized by their patron Goddess.

Small wonder she had been so aggressively courted…

But for years she and her Mother had successfully turned down her army of suitors, none of them truly able to push the issue due to Amaterasu's silence and unspoken approval of Kunou's choices.

And then Ddraig had attacked.

Amidst the panic of the assault it had been decided that Kunou, as someone of both importance and beauty, would be sent to appease the Emerald Emperor.

That very same silence from the Sun Goddess that had spared her an early marriage was now the final nail in the coffin. Taking Amaterasu's inaction as proof of their correct decision Kunou was forced to accept her fate, a choice made all the more bitter as she _wanted_ to help her people...it was more the manner in which she was forced to do so that aggrieved her.

A tearful night had been spent with her mother apologizing over and over that she could do nothing, the daughter, amidst tears of her own, reassuring her that she understood and loved her anyway.

And now, after a lonely journey...she was at the sight where her future would be decided, one way or another.

A blaze of fire engulfed the Kitsune and when it dissipated a fox five times the size of a Human was in her place, three oversized tails lashing back and forth as golden flames dripped from the creatures maw.

With sure-footing the beast leapt up the mountain, effortlessly scaling the peaks at a blistering pace.

Her future may be decided, sure...but she would be _damned_ if she took it lying down. That rampaging Dragon was going to _pay_ , one way or another.

* * *

It had taken a fair amount of time but Kunou had finally found a large entrance to the Dragon's lair, carefully padding down its length and stopping to twitch her ears and cautiously sniff the air every minute or so.

No signs of the Crimson King yet.

Undaunted she continued her trek, passing through an incredibly large auditorium-like area, unadorned except for a gargantuan hole in the roof that allowed light to filter through.

Even in her larger form, the sheer _scale_ made her feel...small.

Her ears perked as she heard distant...shouting?

Immediately setting off in the direction of the sound she began to pick out more specific details.

Female voices, two of them. Panicked and scared. And breathing. _Heavy_ breathing and the slight tremor of stone beneath her paws. The Dragon.

Trepidation overtook her as she realized there were _other_ maidens in here as well, no doubt kept captive and tormented by the foul creature.

This Dragon was truly despicable.

Stealth forgotten Kunou sprinted down the passageway, nose leading her to just outside of a large side passage-

-and she silently skid to a halt, eyes widening at the sights before her.

The 'room' was easily hundreds of meters across and a hundred tall, absolutely _covered_ in a variety of clothes, rugs, tapestries, blankets and standards. And in the center of it was the Drake itself. Utterly _massive_ she felt inconsequential next to it, the first hints of doubt worming itself into her mind that this was a _terrible_ idea.

Then she saw the girls.

Two of them, both appearing to be around her age, were huddled together in a corner, grabbing onto each other with expressions of stricken terror as they stared at the Dragon, their beautiful faces pale and eyes wide in fright.

...Real anger bloomed through her chest, burning away her doubts as she began to plot the best way to attack the Dragon.

Plots that were swiftly discarded when the Drake suddenly slapped a talon on the floor, prompting the girls to scream in terror and the one with chestnut hair to start cursing her tormentor, obviously wanting things to just _end_.

Kunou charged forward, claws outstretched as she began her attack.

* * *

 **[ _This_ is why you roused me from my nap?]**

Both Asia and Irina fervently nodded, the two huddled together as they stared at the source of their fright.

 **[And this isn't an elaborate prank or some form of complicated revenge against me?]**

Nodding seamlessly transformed into shaking of heads.

 **[...Ok, the nun I'll give a free pass for her irrational fear...but _you_ , Foolish One? Shouldn't one of your power be more...unconcerned with something like this?]**

Irina hysterically shot back, "There's nothing irrational about being afraid of _that!_ PLEASE just kill it!"

Ddraig summarily ignored her insanity and stared doubtfully at the cockroach scuttling aimlessly back and forth across the broken floor, signs of explosions and melted stone surrounding it for tens of meters on end.

 **[How did you manage to hit everything _but_ the insect? Were it not so sad, I would commend you for your skill.]**

"I was _trying_ , the thing just wouldn't die!"

Ddraig just snorted in resignation, the creature below seemingly ignorant of his presence.

So it was about ten times bigger than normal, so what?

 **[Hmm...it must have been exposed to my uncontrollable, incredible power and came to become this unusual-]**

"Quit ego-tripping and _please_ just kill it!"

Rolling his eyes at the Angel's pleading Ddraig lifted his paw to squish the bug-

-and suddenly had an _awful_ idea, lips peeling away from his fangs in a draconic smirk that both girls saw and immediately felt nervous about.

"Ddraig, whatever it is you're doing you had better not-"

The Crimson King's paw impacted the floor, cleanly missing the oversized cockroach...and causing it to scuttle closer to the girls. Two fresh shrieks split the air and the Angel began yelling at the chortling Dragon in a less than holy and pure manner.

"You scaly FUCK! That's not _funny!"_

 **[Oh dear, such harsh words from** **one of Heaven's chosen? Does Yahweh know of your sharp tongue and venomous** **tone** **?]**

Asia shot the Dragon a pleading look, prompting him to cease his fun-at least for the moment-and that convinced him to stop fooling around and gather emerald fire in his maw, preparing to roast the critter inside out..

At least until he too was engulfed in golden white flames.

Both Irina and Asia leapt to their feet, caught off guard by the sudden assault from nowhere-

-and blinked in surprise when a massive golden furred fox landed in front of them, three tails whipping in agitation as it faced off against the fire-wreathed figure of Ddraig.

Asia was too shocked to say anything at all...but Irina felt her eyes widen as she stammered out, "A-are you a...Kitsune?!"

Kitsune were _incredibly_ rare Yokai...in fact, there were only two widely known across the world...was this who she _thought_ it was?!

 **[The novelty of being constantly targeted by those weaker than me had worn off right around the time the Foolish One came under my wing…]**

With thundering and deliberate steps Ddraig cleared the edge of the rapidly dying fire, not even the slightest signs that he was bothered by the attack visible, irritation clearly displayed in his glowing green eyes.

 **[So what's _your_ excuse, Yokai?]**

A growl was the Emerald Emperor's only response as the fox leapt into motion, jumping over a swipe of Ddraig's talons, darting out of the way of a stream of emerald fire, sidestepping a hammer blow with the Dragon's tail-

-and let loose a pained yip as Ddraig swiftly pinned her tails to the floor with a swing too many of his claws.

Solid rock was crushed into a fine powder as the Dragon lifted the thrashing Kitsune to eye-level with his forelimb, voice annoyed as he asked,

 **[So what exactly is your goal, Yokai? Or do you merely have a death wish?]**

The fox briefly stopped it's struggles just long enough to give the Drake a scathing look-

-and then contorted it's body forward, _biting_ Ddraig in the eye.

A deafening trumpet of pain echoed throughout the cavern, the Crimson King instinctively flinging the Kitsune into a nearby wall hard enough that it collapsed bonelessly to the ground below, body fading away to reveal Kunou in her humanoid form, a trickle of blood leaking from her forehead into unfocused eyes.

 **[OW! Ow ow ow OW! You ungrateful little _bush rat!_ That's it, you're lunch!]**

His left eyes squeezed shut with a small stream of blood leaking from it, Ddraig deliberately marched towards the small figure, Kunou hazily trying to crawl away from the approaching bulk-

-and Irina suddenly leapt in between Ddraig's outstretched talon and the Yokai princess.

"Wait, Ddraig, please listen for just a moment!"

A rumbling growl emanated from the Emerald Emperor's throat, his tone dangerously neutral as he asked,

 **[Foolish One, are you about to ask what I _think_ you're about to ask?]**

"...Will you be mad if I ask it?"

 **[Yes. I will be mad.]**

The angel thickly swallowed but held her ground, shakily asking, "Will you act on your being mad?"

 **[...I will not set you on fire.]**

"Uncomfortably specific...", Irina muttered under her breath before continuing in a louder tone, "This is the Yokai factions princess, Kunou Saitou."

 **[Her titles and standing don't change the way she tastes.]**

"No! Well, I mean, yes, that's true...but what I mean is why is she here, attacking you? Why would they send their _Princess_ , with no allies, to try and kill _you?_ "

Ddraig stonily glared at the Angel.

 **[She _bit_ my _eye_.]**

Asia suddenly appeared by his front limb and sighed.

"Lower your head, silly, and I'll heal it."

Doing as the nun asked Ddraig tilted his gargantuan skull downward, the pale green glow of Twilight Healing doing it's work as the bleeding holes in the Dragon's eyelid sealed themselves, prompting the Drake to heave out a sigh of relief.

 **[Thank you, Little One.]**

Turning his attention back to the Yokai Ddraig huffed in irritation but nonetheless said,

 **[Fine. Heal her and ascertain _why_ she felt it necessary to attack me.]**

Not bothering to ask why he had such a sudden change of heart-they both knew it was because his eye no longer hurt-Asia knelt beside the concussed Yokai and began to heal her.

In no less than a minute the girl began to stir, a light moan escaping her lips-

-and she abruptly sat upright, golden eyes wide in panic at seeing the Dragon loom over her so menacingly.

She gathered what little remained of her power in preparation to fight-

-and almost had a heart attack as two pairs of hands set themselves on her own.

"Easy does it, Lady Saitou, you're not in any danger right now."

 **[Key word being 'now'.]**

The Kitsune nervously swallowed and glanced to her sides, more than a little confused at seeing the two girls who were not long ago terrified out of their wits by the Dragon so calm and collected, despite the beast being _right there_.

"W-why are you two so at ease? Weren't you terrified when he was tormenting you earlier? You screamed when he slammed his talon down..."

To her immense confusion both of the girls shot _glares_ at the Dragon, the gigantic creature seemingly unperturbed by their focus.

Instead he leaned forwards, massive head tilting slightly so a single eye could bear down on the Kitsune.

 **[Start talking, _Princess_. Why did you attempt to kill me? Even though your attempt was about as successful as the Foolish One's here?]**

Briefly confused at the girl with chestnut hair's scowl at the Unlimited Drake, Kunou nervously licked her lips before deciding to come clean.

"I...I thought you were going to either torment me or eat me. So I figured trying to kill you was worth a shot anyway..."

The Dragon rolled it's eyes before grumbling,

 **[The second option you mentioned is still an attractive one...but that still doesn't explain _why_ you're.]**

Some of her courage regained the Yokai sullenly glared at the Dragon before hissing back, "Because _you_ destroyed one of our villages the clan elders thought we had done something to offend you and sent _me_ as a 'peace offering'. It's _you're_ fault I'm even here in the first place!"

There was an awkward silence as she finished shouting, three sets of eyes staring at her unblinkingly…

And then the Dragon let out a huff of exasperation that almost blew her over.

 **[This _again?_ Little One, Foolish One...am I so despised that _anything_ bad that happens is automatically my fault?]**

The Angel sniffed in derision, haughtily replying, "Well you _did_ go around stealing a bunch of kingdom's most treasured artifacts. I call that karma!"

 **[You're of the Christian faith, Foolish One. You don't believe in karma.]**

"Well apparently it exists whether you believe in it or not."

The Dragon blinked once in surprise, wryly stating,

 **[The Foolish One? Saying things that make sense and are intelligent? Should I inquire Odin about whether Ragnarok is beginning?]**

"Hey, don't call me stupid!"

Apparently having enough Kunou shouted, "Why are you so relaxed!? You destroyed one of my kingdom's villages and it's people for no reason!"

Asia gave a sympathetic smile and gently told the Yokai, "That wasn't Ddraig that did that. Another Dragon that's pretending to be him is the one causing that destruction."

Kunou blinked once, caught off guard by the news, before shaking her head and stubbornly replying, "What proof do you have of that? And who even _are_ you two?!"

Irina fielded that one, smiling and unfurling her wings as she inclined her head.

"The one who healed you is Asia Argento, former nun of the city of Vatican. And I'm Irina Shidou, an Angel. And we're this scaly jerks...um..."

 **[They take care of my personal hygiene. Sometimes the Foolish One makes funny noises or does silly things.]**

Asia giggled while Irina's eye twitched. Resolving to ignore the Dragon's teasing she continued with, "We were actually in a situation similar to yours. One of our territories villages was destroyed by the Ddraig lookalike and Asia was sent to 'appease' his anger while I made sure she arrived there safely."

 **[You left out the part where you were duped into trying to kill me with a toy sword.]**

The Angel's cheeks flushed as she embarrassedly shouted, "I was getting to that part!"

 **[Somehow I doubt that.]**

Her cheek puffing out in vexation Irina continued with, " _Anyway,_ some stuff happened and Ddraig promised to hunt down this faker Dragon if it ever showed up again. We're staying here as part of the agreement for him doing so."

 **[What she _meant_ to say is that her assassination attempt failed miserably, she was exposed as a dolt, the two of them attempted to manipulate me into helping them and I turned the tables and earned their company as part of the deal. Also the Foolish One cried after I hit her once.]**

"NO I DIDN'T!"

 **[ _Totally_ did.]**

The Angel released a by now familiar whine of frustration at the Drake's relentless teasing, Asia putting on her stern face and saying, "Ddraig, stop being so mean to Irina."

 **[At your command, Little One.]**

Kunou looked more and more doubtful, her voice wavering as she asked, "W-where were you a week ago?"

 **[Here. Having the Foolish One bathe me.]**

The Yokai's ears and tails wilted, her eyes downcast as she muttered, "So I did all of this...for nothing?"

Asia-ever the kind and compassionate one-gently hugged her and said, "Not for nothing, Ddraig will hunt down and stop that fake Dragon if it shows up again, your people will be safe."

 **[I'm not doing that.]**

That gave Asia pause, her green eyes blinking once in bewilderment before she rounded on the Dragon.

"What?! Why not?!"

Ddraig's voice was the height of indignation as he shot back,

 **[Don't give me that tone, she bit me in the _eye!_ ]**

Asia placed her hands on her hips, looking for all the world like a wife ready to unleash Hell on her stubborn husband.

"And your eye is fine now! You shouldn't be such a baby when people's lives are at stake!"

 **[A _baby?!_ I'll have you know I'm no Hatchling, Little One! Why, when I-]**

"Hmph! Only a _baby_ would be so stubborn and mean-spirited over something that was fixed in under a minute!"

Kunou tuned out the ensuing argument, lost in thoughts of her own.

She couldn't go home empty handed, that was just how things were. And it seemed like the Unlimited Drake was refusing to aid her...because of a hasty mistake _she_ made.

…

But...but if she could take care of the fake Dragon _by herself_...then the problem would be solved and the Nobles and clan leaders would _have_ to accept that she upheld her end of the bargain!

With that in mind she threw away her pride as a Princess of the Yokai and bowed before the arguing Nun and Dragon.

"Please, Emerald Emperor! You may not wish to aid my people-that's your prerogative-but if nothing else, teach me to be strong!"

Yet another silence fell across the room, Kunou keeping her head facing downward as a soft rumble emanated from the Dragon's chest.

 **[A more admirable request than merely asking for me to solve your problem for you...but why would want for me to teach you? A Dragon's strength is not similar to a foxes.]**

"No, but you are one of the strongest beings alive. Even if I only inherit a sliver of your strength, that may be enough for me to kill this interloper on my own. Please, I will fulfill any request you may have...but grant me this one boon!"

Asia and Irina stared at Ddraig and the bowing Yokai Princess, unsure as to what the Dragon's decision would be.

…

And then a brief flash of inspiration shone in the Crimson King's eye, an evil grin revealing his fangs and gums.

Both girls shared a wry glance...they knew _that_ look.

It was the same expression he'd had before slapping the ground and scaring the Uber-roach in their direction.

The scaly jerk.

 **[Very well, Feral One...I accept your request and it's terms. But I warn you now...my lessons will _hurt_.]**

The Kitsune raised her head, a resolute expression on her beautiful features.

"I understand, Crimson King. When do we begin?"

The Drake merely chuckled enigmatically, prompting an eye roll from the two girls in the know.

Irina in particular felt like something was weighing down her back...weird, it kinda even tickled.

She glanced behind her, wondering if maybe one of the flags had wrapped around her shoulders without her noticing-

-and came face-to-face with compound eyes, flicking antenna and innocently clacking mandibles.

…

Oh right. She'd forgotten about the bug from earlier.

…

…

…

The resulting scream could be heard echoing throughout the mountain for almost ten minutes afterwards, such was it's intensity.

Ddraig's laughter lasted for an hour.

* * *

 **Don't fuck with** **cockroaches, those things are WILD. Not quite as indestructible as popular culture would have you believe...but compared to practically every other living thing they might as well be saiyans on crack.**

 **atomiccaa: While the themes and writing of DxD and Dogma are two very different beasts...I feel like they both share the same 'open minded' approach to mythology. I mean, a Shit Demon would be right at home in DxD. As long as it had boobs.**

 **ThatOneGuyUpstairs: The best things in life are the things you can shamelessly laugh at. Why else would funny dog and cat videos be so popular, despite the fact that people almost universally love em' :D**


	6. Practice is Pain

Ch 6: Practice is Pain

 **[This is sad. I've experienced _kindling_ with more intense heat than this.]**

Kunou, in her fox form, growled and tried her hardest to intensify the fire that was billowing out from her mouth in golden waves, desiring little more than to make that insufferably smug Dragon squirm in discomfort, if nothing else.

 **[Oh? _There's_ a little bit of fire. This is almost pleasant…]**

The deluge spewing from the Yokai's mouth sputtered out, soft hacks emanating from her throat as she exhausted both her body and magic.

 **[Hmm...well as far as newborn Dragons go I suppose that was acceptable.]**

Shifting back into her Human form the Yokai Princess massaged her throat and grumbled, "I'm trying my best-"

A flap of the Dragon's wings blew away the remnants of her fire and flung her into the caverns walls, the young woman dropping to the floor with a groan.

 **[If you have time to complain, you have time to try to attack me.]**

Irina and Asia shifted uncomfortably from the sidelines where they were observing the 'battle' and privately wondered if they should step in to help. Kunou had been getting knocked around for almost an hour now…

Heaving a resigned sigh Asia jogged over to the Kitsune-who was holding her arm at an awkward angle-while Irina turned an accusing glare on Ddraig.

"Is that level of pain and injury really necessary? This seems less like training and more like deliberate torture."

 **[That's because you are soft, Foolish One. Amongst Dragons, this type of trial is quite tame, almost affectionate.]**

Irina huffed out a breath of exasperation, not even bothering to point out that the girl he was facing off against _wasn't_ a Dragon. Instead she just dryly remarked, "You're doing this as payback for when she bit you in the eye, aren't you?"

 **[I never implied otherwise.]**

Shaking her head at the Dragon's immaturity Irina began walking to join Asia and Kunou, the Yokai groggily thanking Asia as he fixed her arm.

The Kitsune had gratefully switched her fetishized miko outfit for something far more practical for the work ahead of her, a crimson and gold karate gi with a small hole cut into it so her tails didn't end up hopelessly cramped.

...The shameless miko dress was resting alongside the Heaven's Bride getup deep in the caverns of Ddraig's lair, where neither girl had any intention of going again. They were just too scandalous!

 **[Well, Feral One? Are you ready to call it quits? Understandable, after all I wouldn't expect a pampered princess to know a thing about hard work.]**

There was an actual _growl_ from the Yokai's throat, her golden eyes narrowed and glaring at the smug sounding Drake.

"Do your worst, Dragon. I can take it."

 **[Hah! Bold words, let's see if you live up to them. Take another minute or two to rest, then we'll begin again.]**

Kunou scowled but took his advice regardless, sitting heavily on the ground as Asia gave her a mildly reproachful gaze.

"You know he was just being a scaly jerk and trying to goad you, right?"

 **[I heard that, Little One.]**

Both girls ignored him, continuing their conversation.

"Yes, it was rather obvious, Asia...but he's right. If I want to get stronger, then I'll need to try as hard as I can, as much as I can."

Irina huffed out a breath as she approached, remarking, "That's admirable, but you're just setting yourself up for pain, Lady Kunou."

The Fox-girl's ear briefly flattened themselves before she seriously replied, "I appreciate your concern, Irina...but I will do so anyway. And, um..."

Her cheeks briefly colored in embarrassment.

"Just 'Kunou' is fine. I'm not really a princess right now, so..."

Irina and Asia both blinked before the nun gave an enormous smile, happily stating, "In that case, you can call me Asia, Kunou!"

"Umm...haven't I been calling you Asia all this time?"

The blonde-haired girl blushed, one cheek puffing out as she replied, "Well, yes, but it's the thought that counts!"

The two stared before briefly laughing, laughter that was promptly broken by an irritated huff that blew their hair up into the air.

 **[Touching, but your break is now over, Feral One.]**

Kunou stood up, keeping a wary eye on the Dragon...but not before mumbling to the other girls, "Is he always this annoying with the nicknames?"

Irina's expression suggested she was dead inside as she blandly replied, "Yes."

"Really? I rather enjoy mine..."

Both the Yokai and Angel turned to the nun, simultaneously growling, _"Of_ course _you do."_

 **[Enough chatter. Now let's mix things up, shall we?]**

There was a flash of red light that coalesced into the form of a particularly tall Human-

-And three squeaks of embarrassment echoed throughout the cave, Ddraig's nude form catching all three of the girls off guard.

"Why aren't you wearing any clothes, you perverted Dragon?!"

The now Human Ddraig blinked once, caught off guard by the sudden outburst...and slapped a palm to his face.

"Ah, my apologies. I never remember to bring clothes, they're so inconvenient after all. Now what was that Magic Spell again? Damn, it's been years..."

Eventually muttering something to himself a pair of gold and green embroidered pants appeared on the Crimson King's body, a soft belt tied around his waist keeping the trousers in place.

...The three girls finally managed to look properly at him, even if there were still a few blushes shared between them.

"Alright, let's begin."

Kunou blinked, getting ahold of herself as she hastily asked, "Wait, are we going to do this without our other forms?"

"But of course. What will you do if your opponent is underground, or hiding in a place you don't feel like destroying? Wait? Or go in and defeat them anyway?"

While she didn't seem entirely convinced, Kunou nodded anyway, falling into a Zenkutsu Daichi stance.

"Oh, martial arts? Then again, I should have expected something like that from you, Feral One."

"Oh, you'll be expecting a lot more from me once I'm done with you, Emerald Emperor!"

At Kunou's growl Ddraig merely smirked as she dashed towards him. As she closed in she cocked a fist to her side-

-and abandoned that attack in favor of lightly leaping up, spinning her heel around so that it would impact dead center on the smirking Dragon's face.

Except Ddraig caught it with a single hand, Kunou finding herself landing rather awkwardly on one leg while the other was still held upwards in the Drake's grasp, amusement dancing in the being's emerald eyes.

"Not a bad attempt, Feral One. But your kick was a little bit too telegraphed."

Kunou let out a startled yelp as she abruptly found herself yanked off her feet, her tails feeling oddly stretched and uncomfortable as something wrapped around them.

Belatedly, she realized the Dragon's own tail had encircled them, hauling her upwards until she was dangling upside down in front of the Dragon's face.

"You'll need to be more unpredictable, Feral One. Try doing something unorthodox in the future."

The Kitsune just scowled at him as he held her up...and that scowl did something strange to Ddraig, a sudden urge to inspect her more closely niggling at the back of his mind.

So he did.

An unnaturally long and rough tongue scraped Kunou's cheek and neck, her skin shivering at the unexpected action as it was...oddly pleasant.

"Hmm...sunlight and sakura trees. You taste rather delectable, Feral One."

Kunou stared at the Dragon for a moment, absolutely zero expression on her face even as Irina and Asia stared wide-eyed at the scene before them…

...and then a very bright, _very_ red flush covered the Kitsune's features.

And not just because she was being held upside down.

"W-w-w-wha?!"

"Something wrong, Feral One?"

Squirming with renewed energy the Yokai frantically shouted, "P-put me down you shameless pervert!"

"As you wish."

With a dull _thump_ the Kitsune landed on her rear-

-and instantly sprung to her feet, tails curled protectively around her waist as she stammered, "Y-y-you can't just lick a pure maiden like myself like that! It's not proper!"

Seeming honestly confused Ddraig replied, "What is so improper about it? Do your kind not exchange greetings through the usage of tongues?"

Kunou was about one degree of hapless indignation away from blowing a blood vessel until Irina heaved a disgusted sigh, shaking her head and advising the Yokai, "Don't let him get to you, Kunou...the lizard is about as socially inept as they come."

Indignation in his tone Ddraig countered with, "I am not socially inept, you all just have these ridiculously complicated customs and traditions! What is wrong with examining another's unique taste and scent?"

Irina just facepalmed, prompting Ddraig to growl...before an evil smirk crossed his face.

"You know, Foolish One...you yourself could do with a bit of strengthening...what do you say to a simple contest of strength? I mean, it might just be too much to ask of a simple Angel that couldn't even kill a single _cockroach_..."

A dangerous twitch appeared in Irina's eye, a painfully false smile stretching her face out of alignment as she hissed back, "You know what? That sounds like you're asking to _die."_

…

Now Ddraig would sooner rip his own wings off than publicly say it...but in private, he could admit the Foolish One seemed a little... _unhinged_ by his comment.

And that it scared him. _Slightly_.

Lightspears flared to life in Irina's hands, the Angel stalking forward on bare feet with a deranged, Holy smirk on her beautiful features.

Both Kunou and Asia carefully backed away, not in any particular rush to point out that she was obviously being lead into a trap. Not while she was wearing the grin of a serial murderer.

With no fanfare Irina leapt forward, spears flashing in deadly arcs as she was clearly trying to injure-if not outright eviscerate-the Crimson King.

The Dragon, for the most part, found the display rather enjoyable. Ducking, weaving, occasionally even using his armored tail to block strikes that he couldn't outright dodge.

After the initial trepidation of the Foolish One's insanity had worn off Ddraig would admit that her battle fervor was somewhat...attractive. After all, Dragons had a thing for feisty maidens, right after the innocent ones. But both feisty and innocent at the same time?

 _Jackpot_.

With that in mind-and desiring to go on the offensive-Ddraig swept his tail low, forcing Irina to take to the air…

...where he had already leapt, his own outstretched wings of bright crimson leaving him floating above Irina as he flapped his wings once more and brought her crashing to the ground, limbs pinned by his arms and her wings stuck beneath her back.

"My win, Foolish One."

The Angel only scowled up at him-

-until another evil idea popped into the Dragon's brain.

Swiftly lowering his neck the Crimson King's tongue darted out and dragged itself up the Angel's collarbone and around her neck before returning to his mouth, the Drake smacking his lips in appreciation.

"Hmm...incense and glaciers. Quite the unusual taste, Foolish One."

The Angel, in much the same manner Kunou did, slowly flushed a bright red-

-except instead of losing her cool, like the Yokai...she _slammed_ her knee into Ddraig's exposed groin.

 _Hard_.

With a distinctly high-pitched squeak Ddraig collapsed onto his side, hands cradling his aching junk as Irina covered herself with her wings, stammering out, "Y-y-you are just the _worst!"_

Even as Kunou joined Irina in berating the borderline comatose Dragon, Asia just had a mildly sullen expression as she pouted at the scene before her.

"How come he didn't lick _me?"_

* * *

 **Ddraig, you're not French, you can't go using your tongue like that...**

 **T-B-R: He definitely did (Even if totally by accident). Now he just has to find a tub of Ice Cream and get to boosting that!**

 **Spartan 86: THAT would be a brain-melter, especially since Ddraig adopts his form XD**

 **Ddastan: Yeah, DxD has a problem practically all Fantasy/Battle/Romance Light Novels have, in that it creates this incredibly compelling world and culture...and then takes every opportunity to kick it aside in favor of poorly written 'characters', plot contrivances and power curves that increase so fast it becomes borderline traumatizing. Like in DxD Issei becomes one of the most OP things in the universe in ONE YEAR.**

 **WUT.**

 **Rant aside, there'll be a _little_ action in later chapters, but it'll mostly be relaxed interactions between the characters.**


	7. A Trip Down Memory Lane

Ch 7: A Trip Down Memory Lane

"How did he even _get_ all of this stuff back here in the first place?"

"Maybe he swallows it and then regurgitates it? You know, like a bird feeding her young!"

Kunou looked skeptical about Irina's claim, her ears and tails twitching doubtfully as she replied, "Possibly...it's probably some kind of magic, none of this stuff looks melted, which it would be if it was kept in his stomach..."

"Good point, that-wait...is, is that the Holy Nail of Helena?!"

Kunou glanced over her shoulder, finding Irina staring in open horror at a rather plain looking piece of metal...but even at a distance she could sense the holy energy pouring off if it.

"How did he get ahold of...wait, isn't that the Jinbutsuga Zōkyō?! Where the Hell did that Lizard _get_ all of this?!"

It was Asia who thoughtfully cupped her chin, much calmer than her companions.

"Well he said he's 'borrowed' many things from other pantheons before...maybe he's just taken a great number more than we gave him credit for?"

Both girls had a horrified expression at her theory, Asia unable to help the small smile that crossed her lips at their expression.

As much as she liked her new friends, they tended to easily overreact to some of the things Ddraig had in his nest. Just this morning they had taken a small side passage and found this fairly-sized cavern, filled to the brim with priceless artifacts. Having spent more than her fair share of time amongst the halls of Vatican's Church, she could say with confidence many of these 'priceless' artifacts would have just been put on display or carefully guarded 'until they were needed'.

They were receiving just as much use in the Emerald Emperor's hoard than they would be elsewhere.

Her attention was instead drawn by the various bits and pieces of artwork scattered around the edges, even going so far as to carefully pocket a few of them.

Ddraig did love to explain the stories behind them, often going about his narration with an enthusiasm akin to a gleeful child.

She was about to head back to said Dragon when her eye caught sight of a discarded bit of what looked like tile, covered in dust and dirt. Carefully blowing on it and brushing the detritus away she felt her eyes widen as she _recognized_ one of the four figures inscribed on it.

It was Ddraig, alongside a pure white Dragon, a snake-like Dragon and a much larger crimson Drake.

...When had it been made? It looked _old_.

So lost in thought as she walked out she failed to notice Irina and Kunou stumbling over themselves as they found a rather... _risque_ painting drawn across a canvas three times as tall and wide as they were.

More specifically, of an orgy.

An orgy of women with _incredibly_ large breasts.

Women of various races who all had a look of rapture on their faces.

"W-w-why does a _Dragon_ have this, this _thing?!"_

"I don't know, how _could_ I know?!"

They both stared at the thing...for a fairly long amount of time.

Both would have sooner died than admit it was...interesting? In a forbidden kind of way?

Another minute passed.

"...Burn it?"

"Burn it."

Golden fire sprang to life in Kunou's hands, holy light manifesting behind Irina.

In their zeal to destroy the abomination, they failed to notice a note on the painting's corner that read,

" _Sup Ddraig! I know you were never all that much into boobs or any of that, so I figured you might change your mind after seeing this! Consider it a gift from your traveling buddy!_

 _...Also it's too big for me to carry. Keep it safe and intact for me, so I may one day hang it from my mansion's biggest wall!_

 _-Issei_

* * *

"Ddraig?"

 **[Yes, what is it, Little One?]**

Ddraig was, as usual, sprawled out in the heated pond, not even bothering to open an eye as Asia approached.

"I found another batch of pictures and such and was wondering if you could tell me more about them. This one especially."

Interest piqued the Crimson King cracked open one eye as Asia held out the slate with him and the other three Dragons on it-

-and the Nun almost jumped as the Drake jerked upright, both eyes wide and staring at the slate.

 **[Little One...where did you _find_ this?]**

Her curiosity roused even more by the Dragon's openly shocked tone Asia replied, "It was in one of your treasure hoards, quite dusty before I cleaned it off."

To her surprise Ddraig shifted into his Human form, this time remembering to avert her eyes lest she catch a glimpse of the Drake in his more... _natural_ state.

Once she felt the plate being lifted out of her hands she glanced back, her own emerald orbs widening as she found Ddraig looking...almost _tender_ , his hand gently tracing the edge of the picture.

"Ddraig? Who are the other three in there?"

Distracted, the Unlimited Drake mumbled, "Albion, my younger Brother. And my two sires, Ophis and the being you would only know as Great Red."

The nun almost choked, her tone one of open bewilderment as she clarified, "A-as in the White Dragon Emperor, Albion? And the Ouroboros Dragon? And _the_ Dragon of Dragons? They're your _family?!"_

To her immediate shame Ddraig looked melancholy, distractedly replying, " _Were_ my family. My sires no longer exist while my brother and I are...estranged."

Wincing, Asia quietly asked, "How...how did they, well..."

"Die? It was a _long_ time ago, Little One...and it's not a tale I enjoy reminiscing on."

Immediately understanding the dismissal for what it was Asia made no further inquiries, instead awkwardly shuffling her bare feet around, playing with the water flowing around her ankles as the silence became more and more oppressive.

Eventually Ddraig sighed, asking, "May I ask of your parentage, Little One? Perhaps it's unfair of me to do so, seeing as how I declined to share my own past..."

Just glad to have the conversation moving on to a new topic Asia waved her hands and quickly said, "Oh, it's fine! It's just that there's not much to tell, really. My parents either abandoned me or died shortly after I was born, the Faith is all I have ever really known."

The Dragon gave a low rumble in his chest, finally meeting her eyes with an oddly honest smile on his face.

"Cruel as it may sound...I believe that they have passed on. No parent would ever willingly leave behind as kind a soul as you are, Little One."

Feeling something oddly warm and fuzzy spring to life in her chest the nun blushed, her head downturned and foot embarrassedly kicking the water.

"Oh, umm...that's an incredibly sweet thing of you to say, Ddraig."

Another hum echoing through his chest the Dragon stared at the slate for a while longer before saying, "You have my sincerest thanks for bringing this before me, Little One. I had long thought it lost or destroyed. May I make a request of you?"

Blinking at the sudden offer Asia quickly recovered and beamed with happiness.

"Of course you can! After all, what are friends for?"

The Crimson King blinked once before chuckling, warmly replying, "You are _such_ an uncomplicated soul, Little One...anyway, may I entrust you with keeping this tablet safe for me? It...means a great deal and I have already lost track of it once."

Touched at the Dragon's faith in her Asia took the offered object with sure hands, her expression compassionate as she promised, "I will guard it with my life, you can-owie!"

She rubbed her forehead with teary eyes, Ddraig having suddenly flicked it with annoyance dominating his expression.

"Not with your _life_ , you dolt! It's just a picture, I would infinitely rather lose it than _you_ , that slate wouldn't be able to hold an interesting conversation to save it's life!"

Eyes closing and opening in fluttery blinks Asia blushed heavily before quietly replying, "Oh, um...I'll remember that then."

"See to it that you do. Now, I believe you said there were other paintings and pictures you wished for me to explain?"

Before the nun could reply she let out a startled 'eep!' as the Drake picked her up in his arms like a bride, effortlessly leaping atop one of the comfortable rocks scattered about the water, setting her in his lap while wrapping his arms and tail around her.

It was...warm, and felt safe.

Instinctively shifting deeper into the Dragon's embrace Asia got comfortable before pulling out the first record she had found.

Before either could delve into it's history, however, Ddraig started sniffing, looking around in mild confusion.

"Is something burning?"

Asia could only shrug in response, neither hearing the ghostly wail of despair that reached across the boundary of life and death as it's greatest prize was torched.

* * *

 **Oh, contemporary art...how you occasionally lose to wonderful works of the past :D**

 **ThatOneGuyUpstairs: Meh, it was both. And while this may not be the most professional thing to admit out loud, I'm not paying TOO much attention to personality of the characters in this story. I basically have a vague outline of each one and follow that, no doubt there are slips and such. So yeah...not a great excuse, but hopefully that answers your questions.**

 **Dark White Fang: You don't?! S** **acré bleu** **, I've been doing it wrong this whole time!**

 **...**

 **Just kidding, hope you'll keep it enjoying as I write!**


	8. Familial Troubles

Ch 8: Familial Troubles

The sun was shining, only a few clouds were dotting the sky and it was overall a surprisingly clear day around the Jade Mountains.

And through such pleasant weather Ddraig was gracefully looping and dipping, occasionally letting the wind carry him where it would and mostly enjoying the experience.

"Ooh, over there! Ddraig, is that the Agares Ocean?"

The Dragon chuckled from where Asia rode on the crown of his head, the Nun practically glowing with excitement as she had yet to settle down ever since he first took flight.

Apparently she took to the skies just as well as any Dragon would.

 **[Not quite, Little One. That is merely Lake Sakura-named thusly for the fact that the namesake trees are capable of growing there, for some reason-which feeds into the Agares Ocean.]**

"Wow...everything up here is so _big_...I wish I could fly whenever I wanted."

One emerald orb flicked upwards to where the Nun was wistfully staring at the tiny landscape below, Ddraig interrupting her thoughts with,

 **[While I cannot promise the ability to fly whenever you so wish, I would be more than happy to ferry you across the skies on a regular basis, Little One.]**

In seeming disregard for basic safety Asia leaned over the side of the Crimson King's skull, blonde hair flapping in the wind and ecstatically replying, "Really?! You would do that?!"

The Dragon's foreleg rapidly pushed her back a good meter or so, Ddraig admonishing her with,

 **[Yes, I would. Now don't ever do that again!]**

Apparently unconcerned with the fact that she could have ended up a smear on the Earth below at a moments notice Asia merely beamed and replied, "You would have caught me, I'm sure!"

There was no shortage of disgruntled mumbling on the Emerald Emperor's part, something about, 'suicidal holy maidens' reaching the Nun's ears.

She ignored the grumbles in favor of turning around and gazing at her two friends, excitedly asking, "Don't you two think this is fun?"

Irina was lazily sprawled out on the Dragon's back, enjoying the sun and languidly replied with, "Fun? Sure. Relaxing? _Definitely._ It's nice having the lizard do some of the work for a change. _"_

A burst of smoke left Ddraig's nostrils as he huffed in discontent.

 **[Careful, Foolish One. Be any more honest with yourself and you will Fall due to slothfulness.]**

In a rare display of complete and utter lack of concern for those kinds of consequences Irina just yawned and snuggled deeper into the Dragon's back, enjoying the way his scales ate up the sun's warmth and provided a natural heater, a pleasant contrast to the biting wind and chill.

Smiling at the two's interplay Asia turned to the last remaining member of their group and asked, "And you, Kunou? How are you doing?"

Argento's smile briefly faltered as her only response from the ex-princess was a wet burp, a noticeably green-in-the-face Yokai desperately grabbing onto the Drake's back spikes and keeping her eyes firmly locked straight ahead.

"I'm-urp-doing...not all that well."

Another round of wet gags came from the vertically-challenged girl, Asia and Irina adopting expressions of sympathy while Ddraig's tone was far less forgiving.

 **[Regurgitate onto my scales, Feral One, and I'll have you going over my hide with a fine-toothed brush for _months_.]**

Her concern for others overriding her own enjoyment Asia asked, "Ddraig, perhaps we should find someplace to land, at least for a short while. Miss Kunou was nice enough to join us despite knowing she would get sick, the least we can do is keep her from being, well...physically sick?"

Ddraig rolled his eyes and was about to reply that the Kitsune royal should have known better to sign up for something she _knew_ would make her ill-

-and heaved a breath of resignation at the pleading face of the Nun, his will toppling like a matchstick building in a firestorm.

That pouty expression should _not_ be allowed in the hands of a mortal, it was far too dangerous a weapon…

 **[Very well, hold tight...I have no particular desire to try to catch any falling bodies.]**

Gliding in for a landing on an isolated patch of rock that had an unusual outcropping of grass and trees, Ddraig landed amidst a scattering of wind as Kunou gracefully toppled off the Drake's side, landing on all fours and taking a shaky breath of relief.

Her jealous glare sent in Asia's direction as the Nun lightly slid down the Dragon's leg with a dancer's grace could have burnt solid rock into unidentified sludge.

"How...are you so... _comfortable_ up there? You don't- _urp_ -even have _wings!_ "

Adopting a thoughtful pose pose the Nun eventually shrugged, happily replying, "I guess I was just meant to fly! It's so _fun!"_

 **[Indeed, all the Little One is missing is wings and scales of her own and she would make a good Dragon.]**

The Crimson King's emerald orbs briefly narrowed in contemplation.

 **[On second thought, you wouldn't be a good Dragon. You're too kind, Little One. I would have to spend all my time making sure you didn't willingly feed yourself to a starving family, or something equally ridiculous…]**

One smooth cheek puffed itself outward, Asia setting her hands on her hips as she gave the Crimson King a pout, the Dragon chuckling at the action.

"He says he would protect you, Asia...but knowing his work ethic, the Lizard would probably just get bored and lose track of you within a week. Or oversleep."

 **[I resent the implications that you are leveling at me, Foolish One. I can be quite motivated when giving a proper goal.]**

"Like humiliating me...", was the Angel's muttered reply as she glided to ground level on her wings, bending over and rubbing Kunou's back in small circles, the Kitsune gratefully brushing her tails against the young woman's leg in thanks.

She didn't fully trust her voice.

 **[So what exactly do you three wish to do? The Feral One limits our flight time considerably and-]**

 _THUD_.

All four of them looked around with furrowed brows, caught off guard by the sudden noise that seemed to echo across the mountains.

 _THUD._

"So am I the only one that hears that or-"

"Shh!"

Kunou raised a hand to silence Irina, ears rotating independently of each other before curiously asking, "Doesn't that sound like wings? Like Ddraig's, actually?"

 _THUD._

 **[Wait, like mine? But that's...awwwwwwww crap…]**

Four faces turned upwards just in time to catch a glimpse of a solitary white figure descending on them at incredible speed-

 **{...ddddrrrrraaaAAAAIIIII _IGGGGG!}_**

With a noise and impact that seemed like the moon itself had crashed into the continent Ddraig disapeared in a blur of white and crimson, the air itself tugging at the three smaller figures with such intense ferocity that Asia found herself tumbling through it with a panicked scream.

Quickly grabbing the airborne Nun and holding tight Irina was subsequently tackled to the ground by Kunou in her fox form, the larger frame and weight keeping them anchored.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!"

A low growl and nervous gulp from the Nun and Kitsune were Irina's respective replies, the shockwave passing them by as quickly as it came and all three girls raced to the edge of the newly created cliff, staring over the edge and found their eyes widening in shock.

A gargantuan dust tunnel traced down the mountainside, a fast expanding impact cloud created at the end of it where whatever it was that hit Ddraig had ended up.

"Should...should we go and see what-"

"Don't bother, you three...there's no stopping that dolt now that he's got an idea into his thick skull."

Kunou, Asia and Irina whirled around at the sultry tone behind them, eyes wide at the three figures gracefully touching down no more than ten paces away from them.

They were quite different in appearance and outward temperament, to say the least.

One was a fairly tall woman with... _generous_ proportions and long silver hair, clad in gleaming armor exclusive to the Norse factions, her bright blue eyes nervously shifting between the three girls opposite her and where the Crimson King had disappeared.

The second oozed self-assured confidence and sexuality, a playful smile on her lips and violet eyes glimmering with amusement, voluptuous figure on display thanks to a revealing outfit of leather and other less identifiable materials, the cloths the same midnight shade as her hair.

The last girl, the one who had spoken, sported bright crimson hair and a body just as generous as the other young women, said body stuffed into a fashionable dress of crimson that was as functional as it was erotic.

Kunou couldn't help but remember a joke she had once heard a noble tell.

' _A Valkyrie, a Fallen and a Devil walk into a bar...'_

...Although their situation wasn't any less ridiculous, in all truthfulness...what were the odds a Nun, Angel and Yokai would all end up friends and getting along quite splendidly?

Asia frowned in obvious worry as she asked, "Umm, why should we not be worried? And not to be rude, but, well...who are you three, if I may ask?"

The Fallen Angel took over, offering a grand bow that was 30% genuine, 70% mocking.

"Well my name is Raynare Yuuma, Fallen Angel extraordinaire. It's a pleasure to meet you three _lovely_ girls. The dithering Valkyrie to my left is Rossweisse Magnhild and the walking sex appeal to my right is Rias Gremory, a Devil."

Irina's eyebrows rose in shock, voice shocked as she confirmed, "Wait, Gremory as in _the_ Gremory? As in family of _Sirzechs Gremory?!"_

The red-haired girl sighed and despondently muttered, "I see my reputation precedes me..."

That remark got curious looks from the newly met group-

 **[...aaaaalllllbbBBBBBIIIIIOOO _OONNNNN!]_**

-and in a reverse of the previous event, the now six girls found themselves dragged back from where they stood, frantically trying to find purchase on anything they could as the battling titans smashed into a sheer cliff of solid rock.

With a gleeful laugh Ddraig stepped backwards, sneering at his opposite number that now had it's face hidden from view, shoved completely through the mountainside.

 **[Hey, Albion! Has anyone ever told you you're not nearly as ugly when your face is hidden from view? It's an improve-]**

With a thunderous crash the other Dragon's white tail slammed into the Crimson King's skull, smashing it into the ground and halting his monologue in a spray of displaced gravel and bitten tongues.

Murderous growls emanated from both Dragon's throats as they ripped themselves out of the compacted rock, allowing Kunou, Asia and Irina to get a good look at the Dragon that had attacked their own.

Just as tall and long as Ddraig, the reptile had pure white scales with odd feather-like protrusions coming out of it's wings, tail and the crown of it's skull. They two drakes shared similar golden spikes adorning their bodies, but where Ddraig had glowing emerald eyes, the white dragon sported bright aqua eyes.

Asia gasped as she abruptly _recognized_ the figure, stammering out, "A-A-Albion?!"

Her two companions felt their jaws drop and simultaneously shouted, _"The White Dragon Emperor?!"_

Further discussion was halted as the two Dragons locked talons, ramming their heads together with a blow that shook the very air, Ddraig snarling,

 **[Hey, Albion, I've got something to tell you!]**

 **{Like what?!}**

 **[Stop hitting yourself!]**

A glowing green aura surrounded the Emerald Emperor, his strength suddenly jumping in power as he, true to his taunt, punched Albion in the face with his own foreleg.

 **{Still as full of hot air as ever, I see!}**

Twisting his head in a violent action Albion opened his maw-

-and fired a wave of white fire down Ddraig's gullet, prompting the Drake to sputter and hack, sparkling smoke emanating from his throat.

 **{Hah! Not so tough now, are you O Brother of Mine?!}**

 **[Shut up! Or do I have to feed you your own foot again?!]**

 **{You couldn't even fight a _rat_ without artificially boosting your own power! You suck THAT much!}**

 **[Like you're in any position to talk! _You_ can't fight unless you weaken your foes to the level of a _kitten!]_**

 **{Well you-}**

" _ENOUGH!"_

Two sets of lightspears, a barrage of Elemental magic, a wave of golden flames and a twisting corkscrew of crimson tinged blackness impacted the two Dragons, obscuring them behind a wave of destruction as the five girls all sported looks of varying annoyance.

Asia carefully asked, "Was...was that necessary?"

Five pairs of eyes met hers, deadpan expressions shared by all.

"Unfortunately, Miss Nun...yes, it was. Albion is...stubborn, at the best of times."

Kunou gave an affirming nod at the Devil's words, replying in kind with, "The same with Ddraig. That stupid lizard is just the _worst_."

A moment of camaraderie was shared between the six, even Asia unable to refute the fact that their Dragon _was_ a bit bullheaded about certain things.

 **{[Ok, what was _that_ all about?!]}**

The smoke cleared, the two Dragon's coming into view with nary a scratch to show for the girl's efforts aside from offended looks.

Raynare strode forward and poked Albion in the leg, a scowl on her face as she admonished, "You almost killed us, you idiot! Were you even thinking?!"

 **{Err, well I-}**

His halting excuse was put on hold as Asia pouted at Ddraig, chiding him with, "We're not as tough as you, Ddraig. You need to be more careful!"

In an amusing sight both Dragon's were cowed for a moment by being's much smaller, much weaker and much lighter than themselves, jaws soundlessly working before they simultaneously pointed to the other with their tails, shouting, **{[He started it!]}**

Rias was noticeably displeased by that excuse, scathingly replying, "Oh, so the great Dragon Emperors are using the excuse my brother of 12 years would have used? I don't know why I expected otherwise..."

Albion and Ddraig both sputtered in indignation, the White Dragon eventually slamming his skull against Ddraig's, shouting,

 **{It's not my fault, it's _his!_ If it wasn't for this idiot, I wouldn't be here and neither would you three!}**

 **[My fault?! How is this _my_ fault?! I haven't done anything!]**

 **{Yes you _have!_ You kept destroying villages and _apparently_ people got it into their heads that as your opposite, sending sacrifices would convince me to take you down! You've already ruined three people's lives, quit screwing around before you ruin more!}**

Ddraig looked the most offended he'd ever been, voice indignant as he yelled back,

 **[That wasn't _me!_ Those three were sent here for the same reason, I've been framed! Some upstart has been impersonating me and causing all that destruction!]**

A rather audible silence filled the clearing after that proclamation, Albion's group staring at Ddraig's with wide eyes.

"Umm...is that true? You're just like us?"

Irina heaved out a sigh at the Valkyries shakily asked question, nodding once and dryly explaining, "We were sent to hopefully _stop_ the Dragon...instead we're mostly just sticking around for a variety of other reasons."

More silence filled the area-

-until it was broken by Raynare slapping her forehead and muttering, "Oh you have _got_ to be fucking kidding me..."

* * *

 **And the estranged Brothers meet in a collision of brotherly love!**

 **And by that I mean they try to pummel each other :D**

 **T hatOneGuyUpstairs: Who's to say? Next chapter has a few cameos from another character in a rather unusual situation, stay tuned!**


	9. MORE Familial Troubles

**Important Update Below, Read that for further details on this story**

* * *

Ch 9: MORE Familial Troubles

Rias Gremory heaved a monumental sigh.

"So you three are similar to us then? The same thing happened to you?"

Irina dryly replied, "Pretty much. Nice to see we all got the same end of the shortstick..."

Their moment of friendly commiseration was cut short as both Dragon's growled at the other, hunched over their respective companions and sizing each other up.

"U-um, A-Albion?"

One sky-blue eye flicked downwards to meet Rossweisse's own similarly colored orb, the Valkyrie swallowing nervously.

"C-could you maybe, erm... _not_ fight the Crimson King this very moment? Please?"

A tense moment followed, Albion glaring at his opposite-

-before huffing out a jet of flame and ensconcing himself in a white light, Ddraig reciprocating the action at a pointed glance from Asia.

The respective group of three each watched the Dragon's transformations with interest, Asia, Kunou and Irina raising an eyebrow as Albion assumed the form of a tall, grey-haired young man wearing noble robes of some kind.

"Hmph. I see you still adopt the form of that virginal wierdo..."

"Better that than some nameless hobo who's only legacy is in the number of Bastard's he sired!"

"Ha! The only legacy _your_ proxy left is one of stupidity! Who tries to punch Shiva in his sleep and then _not_ expect to be wiped from reality?!"

"I'll have you know he _still_ walks with a limp in his right leg! What can your assumed form claim? That he died because he _literally_ fucked himself to death like an idiot?!"

"Well _you_ -"

" _SHUT UP!"_

Both Dragons fell silent at the five's aggrieved shout, Asia awkwardly coughing into her hand as silence fell over the clearing, both Drakes not halting their stare off one bit.

Rias was the first to break the stalemate, calmly asking, "So how long have you three been with the Emerald Emperor?"

Irina shrugged, responding with, "Asia and I have been with Ddraig for...a month and a half? Kunou arrived about two weeks ago. What about you three?"

"I was the first to arrive, Rossweisse about a week later and Raynare one more after that."

Offering a polite nod Asia explained, "That has been quite some time...if you wish or are able to return home, Ddraig has promised to fight off that imposter Dragon should it appear again, you don't need to stay any longer if that's what you're worried about..."

A loud snort echoed across the range, Albion derisively stating, "Oh, so my older brother is going to protect everyone from _another_ rampaging Dragon, hmm? How _noble_ of you, Ddraig! Considering you're failure with the Evil Dragons I'm surprised you have the guts to pretend you'll be worth a damn..."

All present aside from Albion flinched, legitimate anger warping Ddraig's expression as he malevolently hissed back, " _You_ don't get to lecture me on that! I had the courage to _be_ there! You ran off like the cowardly hatchling that you are-"

Albion violently snarled, jumping to his feet as Ddraig replied in kind-

"Ddraig, please stop!"

"Albion, that's enough!"

Both Asia and Rias placed themselves between the unexpectedly violent confrontation, the girls genuinely shocked at the sheer anger both Drakes had suddenly displayed.

The two Heavenly Dragons hatefully glared for almost another minute-

-before both turned away with bitter huffs.

"I'll patrol the Norse, Devil and Grigori territories. Should this imposter appear, I will deal with them myself."

"Fair enough. I will monitor the remaining Christianic and Yokai lands."

Conversation concluded, both Dragon's stalked off to opposite ends of the plateau, sitting down with all the grace and dignity of angry children.

All of the girls heaved one last sigh of relief.

"So...will you three stay with Albion, then? It sounds as if he will keep your lands safe with or without you being there..."

The three shifted uncomfortably for a moment...before Rias gained a small smile, replying, "I did not have much to look forward to back home. An arranged marriage to a man I neither respected nor liked, pressure to succeed my family as it's head...I feel that here, keeping my lands indirectly safeguarded, is a far better use of my time and energy."

She gave a small giggle.

"It helps that Albion is rather adorable, in his own grumpy way."

Raynare snorted before idly shrugging.

"Keeping an eye on one of the Heavenly Dragons is basically why I was sent in the first place. The man who may as well as be my Father needs to know this kinda stuff and, well...that's me."

A salacious smirk crossed her face and she suddenly grabbed her two companion's sizable busts, squeezing and fondling them as she playfully announced, "Besides, teasing _these_ two supple girlies is _way_ too much fun~!"

Rias merely sighed and rolled her eyes, obviously used to this kind of treatment...while Rossweisse blushed a deep crimson and shouted, "R-Raynare?! C-cut that- _eep_ -out, would you already?!"

Giggling like a demented imp Raynare ceased her mauling of the other girl's sizable bust, the Valkyrie giving a whimper of embarrassed exploitation before getting ahold of herself, explaining, "I will...stay with Albion as well. H-he's usually rather cranky and blunt...but he's always pushing me to be more confidant and never turns down conversation, so...well..."

The Fallen Angel rolled her eyes and spanked the silver-haired girl on the ass, exasperatedly explaining, "Rose, you can just say you want to stay because that's what you _want_. Bloody Hell..."

Shooting the other woman a reproachful glare the Valkyrie nonetheless sighed, nodding in agreement.

More silence followed before Rias curiously asked, "Why did they seem so...angry with each other? Is there something that happened between them or-"

"Ddraig says they're estranged, there was a picture in his home of them and their dead parents...I guess that might have had something to do with it?"

None of the gathered six had anything new to add to that, Rias eventually running a hand through her crimson hair and stating, "Well, it seems there's nothing more to discuss, at least at the moment...I can't say if we'll meet ever again, but if we don't...it was a pleasure meeting you three regardless."

That got a round of smiles from all present, a rare moment where members of six different factions and various species shared a common ground.

* * *

"Feh, I pity those three. Having to spend time with my Brother? I can scarcely imagine tortures worse than that..."

Irina rolled her eyes as they watched Albion and his companions depart, rapidly flying off into the distance.

"Oh _please_ , like you're any better. Personally I think you're just as much of a jerk as he is..."

Ddraig rounded on the Angel, face aghast as he indignantly shouted, "What?! Me?! Worse than _Albion?_ Foolish One, you truly are _foolish_."

"Oh~? Sounds like someone's a little defensive~!"

The Crimson King ranted and railed at the smug looking young woman, Asia quietly whispering to Kunou, "Are you sure you're ready to fly again? I mean, I know you didn't like it..."

The Kitsune just gave a watery smile, resignedly replying, "Well how else am I going to get back? Walk?"

Asia had no response to that other than a comforting pat on the back as Irina and Ddraig argued in the background.

It had been a long and busy day...but for now it was time to head back to their home, however strange that may have seemed to say.

* * *

 **Sooooooo...this is probably gonna be the first story of mine that I've ever cancelled.**

 **Yup, this story is officially dropped.**

 **I'm doing so for a multitude of reasons.**

 **1) It was** **mostly just a fun little experiment to practice with 3rd person writing, not something I ever had more than a passing interest in and no long term plan for.**

 **2) The coming school semester is gonna be super busy and with three stories (DH, KoTaS, CtT) that I'm invested in this was definitely a back burner.**

 **3) I kinda sorta forgot for a while that this even existed. Maybe not the best thing I've ever said about my work, but since I just wrote each chapter as it came I never really sat down and planned stuff.**

 **TWotJM is officially cancelled.**

 **BBBUUUUTTTT...I'm more than happy to put it up for adoption! I still have the original .odt files on hand for all chapters I've written so far, if anyone is interested in borrowing or taking over the story just send me a PM and we'll hash out the details. If you want to post your own version or just continue what I've already got I'll be happy to delete this version so yours is the one that gets attention.**

 **Until then, this is where the story ends!**


End file.
